


First and Last

by prism234 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Confession, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is at it's own pace, Fluff, M/M, Smut, and more smut, bokuto and suga are just drunk idiots, i just love smut, mild comedy...well depends if it's funny enough to you, nearly raped in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prism234
Summary: okay I'm such a sap for cheesy romantic lines.





	1. First and Last

The cafe, "Break" was not far from where Daichi and Suga lived. It was a mere 8 minute walk from their apartment and in the direction of their university. It was a pastry shop that the owner, Tetsu, decided to close up a couple months back.

When they were still open, Suga used to come around nearly everyday for their fresh and buttery puff pastries, along with a cup of hot milky coffee. It was his favorite place to be at when he had nothing to do and no one to do anything with. Daichi and Suga had come here often enough to become friends with the owner and a few other customers.

So when they heard that the shop was closing down and the owner was relocating, Suga actually cried and insisted that Tetsu have a farewell drinking party with them before he moves. Daichi had to agree when Suga roped him into helping him convince the owner and, in the end, Tetsu couldn't say no to Suga's puppy-dog eyes.  
As if anyone could.  
They held the session in the shop after it's last business day. Hayato Ikejirii was there as well as Koutaro Bokuto.  
Both former captains attended the same university that Daichi and Suga went to.  
And so the night began...

There was something about farewells that always seem to bring out more drama at any gathering.  
Whether it be a good or bad, something exciting always happens when throwing a good-bye party for a cherished friend.  
In Tetsu's case, it was both.

The night so far was lively and full of laughter (mostly because Bokuto was the loudest and asked so many weird questions, he was new to the area and the newest addition to their group).  
Everyone was tipsy and relaxed, reminiscing over the past year and sharing their own personal memories, which brought tears to Suga's and Bokuto's eyes.   
Daichi, Tetsu, and Hayato were just as laid back as they usually were, sometimes arguing with each other or laughing at Bokuto's antics while Suga calmly answered to every question Bokuto asked.  
He was as far gone as Bokuto was and chatted with him without breaking out into laughter like the other idiots.   
Somewhere between his sixth or seventh beer and four shots of tequila, Suga started bawling all over again. 

"America!" Suga scoffed at the word like it was some unbelievable alien object that didn't belong.  
"You're not going to Hokkaido or back to Tokyo, but to a whole 'nother country!" He slammed his empty beer can down on the table and pointed a finger into Tetsu's cheek.  
He leaned in and Tetsu winced. He could smell the liquor on Suga's breath at this distance.  
"Why Tetsu? You said you don't have any family out of the country so why the heck are you moving so far away? You're pastries are the best and you're shop is doing great! This is the craziest idea you've ever had. That makes you crazy! You're crazy, you hear?!"  
Suga pressed his finger harder and Tetsu had to remove it before he poked a hole into the side of his face.   
Suga harrumphed at the lack of response from Tetsu and glared at him, challenging an answer out of his silence.

"Dude, why ARE you moving? You never told us the reason and "starting over" doesn't seem like a good enough reason." Hayato added.

"Yep! You only "start over" when you've had it with what you got. Or when you can't reach the point you're aiming for." Bokuto quipped.  
He nodded at his own words and looked at the others with a frown since no one else said anything else after that.

Daichi just stared at Bokuto in amazement and Suga giggled into his beer.  
In all the years that they've known him, that was probably the most profound thing they've ever heard from him, and it didn't even involve volleyball or Akaashi.  
Bokuto ignored them, huffing in offense at the incredulous look on Daichi's face.

"I feel like I need something more. If I go somewhere else, maybe I'll find whatever it is I'm longing for." Tetsu sighed and reached for a piece of sashimi. 

Suga looked at him curiously, waiting for more but knowing how private Tetsu was, he won't elaborate until he's ready.  
Suga was the first amongst the group to befriend Tetsu and he was the closest to him.  
He didn't like secrets and the fact that something unknown to Suga was eating at one of his friends bothered him.  
Daichi squeezed Suga's hand, signaling him not push for details.

Bokuto cocked his head, his eyes widened and Hayato groaned inwardly as he predicted the tipsy owl's next words.

"Well, I can help you out if you need THAT." Bokuto waggled his brows, the smirk he had gave away the filthy thoughts on his mind.  
"I can refer someone to help you cure this Longing." Suga snickered at the obviously nasty remark.

Sure enough, the stupid owl was referring to sex.  
Volleyball, sex, and Akaashi.  
They're probably all the same thing to him.

"But it's not like I'm offering myself, just saying." Bokuto hurried to make clear his meaning. He waved his arms around as if to clear the air of any misconceptions, brushing the hair above Hayato's ear, nearly cuffing him.  
"Wait! I'm not referring to my friends either!"  
"I just know a few places..." He made a gesture with his hand towards his mouth, fist moving to and fro before his lips while his tongue pushed his cheek out from the inside in time to his fist.  
The vulgar gesture made Suga laugh so hard that Daichi had to question his boyfriend's crude sense of humor.  
Hayato rolled his eyes.  
Bokuto knowing those places is no surprise to the other former captains. He's been hung up on his high school crush until now with almost no progress so his "BRO" helped him out. 

"I think it's more than just THAT, Bokuto." Hayato chuckled when Tetsu's face turned a slight pink.   
"It's probably THAT other thing too." He sipped his beer slowly, trying to look all wise and mysterious. "Like that thing you've been trying to get all these years"

Bokuto frowned, confused for a second. He held his chin in his hand and mulled over this. 

"What's THAT other thing?" Suga was lost and looking to Daichi for answers.  
Before Daichi could reply, Bokuto gasped, a light bulb had been turned on over his head.  
Hayato smiled. Bokuto seemed to get the meaning.

"Tetsu!!!" Bokuto grinned excitedly.  
Suga looked towards Bokuto, eyes expectant and curious.  
Daichi grimaced, dreading what may come.

"If it's a vag you want, I also know a good surgeon! He can totally do you for a discount if I ask him too!"

Hayato, who was still sipping, instantly turned while spraying beer across one side of the table.  
He avoided contaminating most of the food and the others, for which he was inwardly grateful for.

Daichi was not so lucky though.

Hayato sputtered an apology to the frozen Daichi, whose face was dripping the sour liquid down to his shirt, a wet stain spreading over his shoulders and upper arm.  
Bokuto hooted, slapping his thigh at the hilarity of it all and Hayato glared daggers at him.  
He should have faced towards the stupid owl. Hayato thought as he passed some napkins to the resigned Daichi.  
He should have known that they wouldn't be on the same wavelength and look what happens when he drops his guard around the idiot. 

"Tetsu?" Suga was wide eyed and yet calm at the same time, not bothering to check if his boyfriend caught any alcohol in his eye or ear (wth suga).  
"No matter what you decide, dick or vagina, you'll always be Tetsu to us."

"Babe I don't think Te-" Daichi had paused in his cleaning to correct his boyfriend only to be cut off by Suga's next inspiring words.

"Your body doesn't decide what you are to us." Suga raised his voice to an almost-yell, talking over all the noise from the chortling Bokuto.  
"Nor do we decide what's right or wrong for your body. You can be whatever you want, do anything you want to inside the law, and go wherever you want to go."  
There was no interrupting him now.  
He was intent on showing his support and he won't allow anyone to put his friend down for his decision.   
Hayato hid a snicker as Suga stood up and placed a hand on Tetsu's shoulder.   
Bokuto's laughter was gone as he stood up as well, earning him a raised brow and hopeless sigh from Hayato.   
Apparently, he was caught up in Suga's speech.

"If you want to travel outer space, rest assured that we, no, earth will be here waiting for you. If you want to own an island, who's gonna stop you? Build an empire! Be a king! You can discover the cure for cancer! So what if you want a vagina!" Suga was shouting at this point. The determination in his eyes sparkled and the others didn't have the heart to stop his tirade.  
"You can fly and soar the skies if you want to. Just like that lady that discovered airplanes. Or that lady that was the first to step on the moon? They all had vaginas!!! What was her name again?" Suga turned to the others for answers, looking towards the stupefied Daichi to the equally dumbfounded Hayato, both at a loss for words. They weren't sure whether to point out Suga's mistakes or the fact that the direction his speech was taking was going off course.  
All eyes followed Suga's when they landed on the gallant figure standing with his hand placed over his heart and fighting back tears, seemingly moved by the pep talk.   
Bokuto shook his head slowly, regretfully not knowing the answer.   
Suga huffed in disappointment when no one answered him immediately and carried on his all-over-the-place campaign.

 

"You're brave and strong and nothing will stop you once you put your mind to it. Don't ever give up. You can do it!" Suga pumped a fist into the air and Bokuto followed, an encouraging smile spreading across his face while his fist punched the air.  
"We're all here for you, no matter how far you go to get a good pussy!" Daichi's mouth gaped open. Suga's choice of words couldn't be any more obscene. And what the heck Bokuto?!  
"We are your friends. We'll always be your friends. Right guys?!"  
He faced the others around the table.  
His expression was dead serious and steely, like a general rallying his troops before a battle. 

What ....the hell? Daichi and Hayato both thought as they automatically nodded their agreement before realizing it.  
The sight of a stern and menacing Suga was enough to make their tipsy selves comply. 

Apparently they were the only ones receiving the hard, pointed look from Suga since Bokuto was nodding in agreement, throwing a thumbs up in Tetsu's direction.   
He was just as confused as Suga.   
"No one here is against your decision." Suga continued. Turning fully to Tetsu, he gripped his shoulders hard and frowned down at him,  
"But did you have to go to America for that?!"

Tetsu couldn't contain himself any longer.  
His arms wrapped around his middle and clenched his sides as he doubled over, the force of his mirth shaking his entire frame.  
He laughed, loud and hysterical with tears shamelessly running down his face.  
The whole table shook along with his body as he howled out his glee.   
He didn't know if it was the alcohol, the company, the fact that it's a farewell party or all of the above, but somehow this gathering was a lot more hilarious than the previous ones.   
Daichi and Hayato both grinned and chuckled along, wondering how the heck did they get this far into this nonsense and be brought back to square one at the end.

Suga frowned deeper at their sudden laughter. He didn't know what has everyone in an uproar but he was happy if they were happy.  
He sat back down, giving a cautious look to those around him before smiling in satisfaction.   
He was pleased that everything was all right, everyone was okay with Tetsu's choice.

This made Tetsu roar even louder and Bokuto joined him, slapping his thigh again and howling out in laughter.   
For whatever reason Bokuto was laughing, the other two former captains had no clue, and this caused another fit of hysteria amongst them.  
It was contagious.  
Even Suga let out a few chuckles at the wheezing and rumbles of laughter around the table.  
Everyone was wiping their tears and struggling to breathe.  
As soon as things settled down, Tetsu took a long gulp of his beer and exhaled the rest of his mirth. 

"It's most definitely not that kind of change Bokuto." Tetsu grinned and Bokuto was lost yet again. As well as Suga.  
"And it's not that I'm lacking company or anything. I get THAT every now and then when I feel the urge."  
There was a cough-muffled "liar" from Hayato but Tetsu ignored it and continued on.  
"Um,...I do have someone I love." Tetsu hastily said before Bokuto could join Hayato with any more remarks.  
"I....it's just not working out so I thought a little distance and a new environment would help me get over that person." 

Almost everyone was stunned at this confession.  
This was the first they've heard of Tetsu being in love.  
The silence dragged a few more seconds as Daichi stared at his beer, his fingers clenching the can a little too tightly.  
Suga was the first to break the silence.  
He pounded his fist on the table, making the others jump in their seats as he glared blearily at the blushing man next to him. 

"It's not a "little distance" from here to America!!!!!" Suga yelled.  
Daichi heaved a big sigh while Bokuto and Hayato clutched at themselves, laughing at Suga's outburst.  
There it was again. Square one.

"Uhhh." Daichi tried to add something but instead he slapped a hand over his mouth.  
He didn't want Suga's angry stare directed at him, like the way it was trying to burn through the others amusement.

"No," Tetsu said, smiling softly at the riled up drunkard. "It might not be enough."  
A flicker of tender longing and sorrow flashed through his eyes but it was gone so quickly, Suga could've imagined it.

Daichi cleared his throat again, struggling to keep his grin under control. He raised his beer in Tetsu's direction.  
"Well, here's to new beginnings."  
Everyone raised their drinks while Hayato quickly popped open a fresh one.

"I hope you find what you're looking for. And when you do, you know where to find us so swear you'll see us again." Daichi's voice was a little gruff.

"Even if you don't get what you're searching for, you know where to find ME!" Bokuto winked devilishly at Tetsu.

"I know you'll be okay. You can pretty much flourish anywhere and you're good with people."  
Hayato pointed a thumb at Bokuto.  
"Heck you've put up with this idiot longer than we have without ever losing your cool." 

"True....Akaashi and Kenma are the only ones who hasn't blown their top over him." Suga mused.   
"Yet." Hayato added.  
"It's nothing short of a miracle, really." Daichi grinned along with the others.   
"Hey!" Bokuto frowned at them when he realized they were shooting him down like he was some sort of catastrophe. (Well, he's a hot catastrophe)

Tetsu laughed, knowing that they spoke from experience. He raised his can higher, joining the rest in their toast.   
"Thank you. I've never regretted the time I've spent with you guys. I'm so grateful to call every one of you my friends."  
Tetsu's gaze went around the table before resting it finally on Suga.  
"Kanpai!!!" Suga stood up abruptly and chugged his beer back, followed by a shot of tequila in his other hand, drinking it down like there's no tomorrow.

Everyone else followed his example.  
Bokuto grabbed another can, (he was toasting with an empty can) opened it, and hastily chugged it.  
Daichi crushed his can when he was done and threw it on the center of the table. Suga and the others did the same.  
It was a drinking tradition that they've held ever since Hayato teased Daichi about Suga wanting to suddenly "bulk up". Bokuto was the last to finish his beer and after the last can was crushed, they sorted out the smallest molded beer can.  
Daichi crowed and the others groaned in unison. This was his 14th win out of 27 sessions.  
Suga, not upset at losing to his boyfriend, hugged him and pressed a congratulatory kiss to his cheek (he hasn't won once since the challenge started).  
Hayato rolled his eyes and Tetsu mock bowed.  
In a battle of strength, Daichi was top.  
Bokuto hooted, drawing everyones attention, and pointed towards his crushed can.  
"Check this out! It looks like an owl's face! Right?! Right?!" Bokuto held up his can and showed it to the others.  
It probably seemed that way to him, and to Suga too, since both of them were out of it at this point.  
In a battle of oddities, Bokuto was top.

 

The night continued on with more beers and laughter.  
It was nearly 4am and everyone has had enough by now.  
Suga was completely drunk but still drinking and babbling. Though he was the lightest out of them all, he could drink them all under the table.  
Daichi and Bokuto were snoring on the table while Hayato was on the floor.  
Tetsu put together the two wide sofas and dragged the others on to the makeshift bed with Suga's help.   
They placed Bokuto in the middle of Daichi and Hayato to wall him in, he rolled around too much in his sleep.  
After assisting Tetsu, Suga straightened out their limbs and adjusted their positions (Suga was injuring more than helping).

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Suga sat back down and yawned.  
"I"ll try to squeeze myself in somewhere." Tetsu chuckled when Bokuto suddenly swung his arm out and slapped Daichi on the face. "It looks dangerous though."

Suga grinned and looked lovingly over at Daichi.   
"I'll just sleep beside Daichi and block Bokuto's attacks with his arms." As if on cue, Daichi shifted to lay on his side, facing away from Bokuto and making room in front of him for Suga.  
Or maybe I'll let him sleep a little before waking him up to go home. Suga was thinking, feeling a familiar sensation stir within.  
He turned back to find Tetsu staring at him... intensely.  
Thinking he probably needed to throw up or was feeling in pain, he got up and placed a hand sloppily over his forehead. (as if he could read his temperature while he's drunk)  
"Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?"  
Tetsu relished the warmth from the contact and leaned into Suga's palm, closing his eyes.   
"C'mon let's get you to the restroom. You'll feel better if you throw it all up."

Tetsu let Suga guide him to the toilets, hand in hand. He looked at their joined hands and focused on the warmth transferred from Suga to him.  
He wasn't ill nor was he that drunk. Suga was drunk enough for the both of them and he was still taking care of him.  
His mind was muddled with conflict. He was hot for this guy and he wanted to act on his urges but he knew the outcome already.  
It would just leave him with more pain.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Suga stopped them in front of the mirror.  
Tetsu looked at their reflection and wished this was a photo he could keep framed in his home.  
Suga smiled reassuringly at Tetsu while running the tap and wetting a paper towel.  
He grabbed a couple more and placed them beside the sink.  
Suga motioned to Tetsu to come forward and Tetsu complied.  
Tetsu felt his hands go clammy and his heart beat was roaring in his ears.  
He's been able to hold it down for the past year but it seems he wasn't able to hide anything at all tonight.  
Maybe it 's because he's leaving in a few days, or the fact that he'll probably never see Suga again.  
It could also be the alcohol in his veins.  
Or maybe it's because Suga looks so delectable while drunkenly trying to cool him down and wipe the cold sweat off his face and neck with gentle concern.

Whatever the reason, he resigned himself to his hunger, not caring anymore what happens next.  
He wanted to feel Suga. Wanted to touch him, hold him, closer until they were one.   
A fire burned inside him and he wanted Suga to know this heat, to burn with him.  
He reached behind and pulled Suga abruptly to him, holding their bodies flush against each other.  
Suga widened his eyes and tried to squirm out the embrace, which only made the fire in him grow hotter.  
Suga unknowingly shifted against the rising hardness in Tetsu's pants, wriggling his body in protest.  
Tetsu groaned low in throat and tightened his hold on Suga.  
He dropped one hand down to Suga's ass and cupped it right below the cheek, pressing their groins together.

If Suga's eyes were wide before, they were nearly popping out by now.  
"Te-Tetsu!" Suga squeaked, leaning away from the larger man.  
He could feel the heat emanating from Tetsu and the solid bulge rubbing against him.  
His hands were placed flat against Tetsu's chest and he could feel the quick thumping of his heart beneath his palms. Or was it his heart that beating so loudly?  
He looked into Tetsu's eyes and saw the lust burning in them. The hard set of his jaw and determined line of his mouth.   
Nope. Not his.

He struggled and pushed against the solid expanse of muscle, trying to break free.  
Tetsu held his grip and leaned down, nestling into the crook of Suga's neck, his breath quickening from the way their bodies rubbed each other.  
The more Suga struggled, the more their lower regions moved against each other.  
Suga managed to turn himself but it resulted in making his hip brush Tetsu's arousal.  
Tetsu groaned and turned Suga the rest of the way, pushing him against the sink and pressing his erection in to Suga's rear.  
They were facing the mirror now and Tetsu was blown away by the image of holding Suga in his arms like this.  
He had dreamed, fantasized, even prayed for a moment where Suga would be in his embrace like this.  
The softness of his hair tickling his nose. His chest pressed against the perfectly arched back. His cock rubbing into the suppleness of Suga's ass. Their bodies perfectly aligned and made for each other.   
He reached for the front of Suga's jeans and slipped his hand beneath the layers of clothing, palming him until he felt a tremble from the smaller man before him.  
He ground his groin against Suga's ass and let out another groan, right next to Suga's ear. He licked the shell of his ear and ran his tongue down the nape, moaning and licking every inch of skin his mouth passed over. His fingers molded against Suga's half hard erection and curled themselves around it, gripping it and stroking along the length.

He felt another shudder run through Suga, his cock rising from the urgent and desperate way it was being fondled.  
Tetsu was so far gone and lost to the desire raging in him, he could just come without pulling it out. He pressed themselves closer, ground that ass harder. He was panting, his open mouth still on Suga's neck. The feel of Suga's cock twitching in his hands spurred him on even more and he started pumping the erection.  
It felt so good even with clothes on. He always had a feeling that sex with Suga would be heavenly and the proof was there, the way he was frantically trying to gain as much contact as he could get with the angel in his arms.

Suga whimpered and Tetsu looked up to their reflection.  
His fingers and hips stopped their movement when he saw the tears streaming steadily down Suga's cheeks and the way he closed his eyes, as if he didn't want to see what was happening to him. His face contorted and twisted, as though in pain from fighting an inner battle.  
His blood ran cold, his breathing paused as realization that he was about to rape his best friend slammed into him.

He withdrew his trembling hand and stepped back, his own vision blurring.  
Suga was trembling and his lip was bleeding from biting down on it to keep from calling out.  
He won't ask why he didn't make a sound to stop him, he knew how dead he would be had Suga called for help.  
Was he willing to do it just to get him off without any trouble? Was he not concerned for himself?  
Guilt and sorrow flooded over him and he dropped down to the floor, his knees hitting the cold tiles with a hard thud.  
His arms hung limp at his sides as he stared at the still trembling back. He can still hear Suga sniffling and his hands were fisted over his mouth.  
Another cold chill run through Tetsu's kneeling form and he felt his heart drop and shatter into pieces.  
He was a monster.

"Suga I...." He paused to search frantically for something to say. Anything to keep Suga from hating him. Anything to make his best friend stop crying. "Please. I-I'm s-s-sorry..." He tried hold back his tears and folded himself into the lowest bow he has ever done, begging for his friend's forgiveness.

Suga opened his eyes and saw Tetsu's position in the mirror. He was nearly kissing the floor, his large frame reduced to a small, imploring figure. 

"I'm so stupid, so fucking stupid. I never wanted to force you to do anything but just now.... I could have taken you." He exhaled shakily before continuing.   
"I'm in love with you. Have been for a while but I kept it to myself because I cherished both you and Daichi as my friends. I didn't want you to know ever. Please Suga. Please stay my friend. I won't drink around you anymore if that's what you want. I'm begging you Suga. Please forgive me. Hit me, kick me, I'll do any-" He paused as his breath hitched.  
He shouldn't be the one crying.  
He wasn't the one that was hurt.  
He wasn't the one that was taken advantage of and nearly raped in the toilets.  
So why the fuck was he sobbing on the floor, in front of the one that deserves the apology?! 

"Please..." Tetsu hiccuped, hot tears dripping unto the floor inches away from his face.  
Feeling like the end of the world, Tetsu clenched his fists, fingers digging into his palms and leaving painful indents in the calloused skin. Lord knows he deserved to hurt himself right now.

He felt a cold touch on one of his fists and he stilled.  
It was just a slight touch, a few fingertips perching on his trembling hands.  
He raised his head slowly and looked at Suga's fingers on his.

 

"Tetsu, I don't ever want to hurt you." Tetsu closed his eyes.  
He couldn't face the person behind those gentle words.  
Not yet.  
He needed to brace himself for what's coming next.  
"I love you and care for you. You're my close friend and I'll do almost anything for you." Suga lowered himself and sat on the floor in front of Tetsu. "But Daichi is my whole life. I'm in love with him and nothing will ever change that. I'd rather die than live without him. Do you understand? "   
Tetsu finally looked at the man before him.  
There was no anger, no hatred, no malice in his eyes.  
There was only a kind sorrow in them.   
"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. If it's too hard for you to see me only as a friend, then maybe it's best that we go our sepa-"  
"No!" Tetsu whispered vehemently. "The last thing I want is for us to break our bonds because of my stupidity. Suga I want to remain by your side even if it's only as a your friend. Please allow me that privilege!"  
He lowered his head again and breathed in raggedly.   
The moment dragged on in silence for a few minutes before Suga broke it with a small sigh.

"All right."

Tetsu looked up again and Suga was smiling.   
"We'll stay the way we are." Suga reached out held both of Tetsu's hands between his. "I also don't want to lose you. You're been nothing short of a great friend and I'm grateful to be close to you, I'm even more grateful that we can remain close. So please Tetsu...don't ever do this again."   
Suga's eyes watered as he whispered pleadingly. 

He was crying again. How Tetsu wished he could rip his own heart out and declare his feelings a thing of the past.  
Tetsu straightened himself and looked Suga square in the eye.  
He nodded his promise, his throat too tight to speak.   
Suga leaned over and hugged him. No longer afraid. Trusting him to keep his word.  
His control slipped and Tetsu broke down, his hands gripping the back of Suga's shirt while sobbing into his shoulder.   
All those nights of longing and days of envy.  
All those hidden desires and secret fantasies.  
All those dreams of a future with Suga crashing when he woke to reality.  
Everything he felt for Suga poured out of his broken heart into the sobs he muffled on Suga's shirt.  
He felt the deep pain from the solid rejection he was just given.  
Like a screw twisting in his heart and gyrating until it shredded a wide hole in him, leaving him open to bleed out his feelings.  
It hurts. It hurts so much.  
The fire he's kept burning for this man all this time.  
Kept it burning low and having it burst out into a wildfire as he held him.  
Only to be extinguished in the end in Suga's embrace.  
Love is brutal. A vicious taker.   
He cursed his fate and wished right there that he'll never have to experience this again.   
Never experience the agony of being in love. 

Suga held him and stroked his back, weeping silently at the cruelty of life and how it chose to mess with one of the kindest, most gentlest person he knows.  
Suga was heartbroken for this man but he didn't know what to do to help him ease his pain.   
He could do nothing more than pray for him and comfort his crushed heart.   
It was probably best that they have a long-distanced friendship for now.

Long minutes passed and Tetsu's loud bawling was reduced to erratic breathing and sniveling.  
He pulled away from Suga slowly and inhaled deeply.   
"Ready to go knock out?" Suga's tone was full of gentle concern.  
Tetsu smiled and nodded.   
Suga got up and went to wash his hands and face at the sink while Tetsu followed.  
"You go ahead. I just a little more time to calm myself." Tetsu gave a small nod in assurance and Suga searched his face one last time before walking out of the restroom.

Tetsu ran the tap and leaned over the sink.  
He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.  
He felt like punching a hole through the wall or cracking the wide mirrors in front of him.  
Anything to soothe his suffering heart. He felt like the world's biggest fool but at the same time he was light.   
He didn't have to worry about keeping his love a secret from Suga. Nor did he have to continue suffering from constantly seeing him love someone else.   
Tetsu sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down.   
He still has Suga as a friend and that was better than nothing.

Meanwhile, Suga was standing outside the restroom in case Tetsu decided to do something destructive.  
The only thing he could hear was muffled sniffles and water splashing so he left after a few minutes.  
As soon as he turned to leave the corridor, he nearly bumped into Daichi's chest.  
He was leaning against the wall, heads down.  
Suga nearly had a heart attack for the second time that night.  
"Daichi!" Suga squeaked his surprise.  
He stepped closer and looked up at the man's face.  
His grim expression didn't change and his brows were knitting, frowning at the floor between them.  
"Are you okay?" Suga was 99% sure he overheard them but how much he heard and saw was unknown to him.  
He cupped Daichi's face and turned his gaze to him.  
Frustration, rage, despair, and so many other emotions flickered through his eyes. 

"I thought..." Daichi's whisper was so low and thick. He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh.  
Suga waited patiently. The last thing he wanted was for Daichi to get the wrong idea.

Instead of continuing, Daichi broke away from Suga's grasp and walked away, unlocking the shop's entrance and slamming it on his way out. 

Suga was stunned.  
What the hell just happened? 

At that moment, Tetsu exited the restrooms and saw Suga rushing across the shop to chase after Daichi.  
The multiple sounds of the door slams roused the two drunks from their slumber.

"Wha-?" Hayato sat up, rubbing his gritty eyes.  
He squinted around the room and saw Tetsu standing there looking at them like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Mmmm." Bokuto was grinding his hips into Hayato's thigh, rutting who knows in his dreams.  
Hayato gave him a disgusted grimace and smacked him on his stomach.  
"Akaashi!" Bokuto murmured, frowning at the sudden sting.  
Mystery solved.  
He clung harder to Hayato and rubbed his erection against him.   
"Ugh!" Hayato pinched Bokuto's nose close and held it until Bokuto rolled away, gasping for air.  
He opened his eyes and looked around him, his eyes unfocused and bleary.  
He looked down at his jeans and cursed at the wet stain growing there.   
"Pants please." He asked Tetsu with an outstretched hand, his lips pouting and his eyes downcast.  
Tetsu felt the corners of his mouth rise up into a genuine smile.  
He's gonna be okay.  
With friends like them, he'll be fine.


	2. Mine

Suga yelled for Daichi as soon as he left the shop.  
Running towards him, it didn't take long to catch up.  
But Daichi was quick.  
His long strides took him to the next block and he didn't stop, quickening his pace when Suga called out his name.  
Suga had to jog until he reached the front and placed both palms against Daichi's chest to prevent him from marching forward.  
Daichi stood there and let Suga lean his head forward, breathing hard against his chest while bunching the fabric of his shirt in his fists.  
Suga was still panting for air when he looked at up sharply at Daichi.  
He was livid.  
Daichi stiffened in response to the sparks swirling in those silver pools.  
He was too conflicted back in the shop to do or say anything rational so he left before he did something he might regret.

"What the fuck Daichi!" Suga rarely cussed.  
You could live your whole life without ever hearing him swear out filthy words (unless he was squirming with need beneath you).  
Hearing Suga curse out in anger shocked Daichi out of his senses.  
Suga was furious all right.  
"You heard me at the end back there right?" Suga searched Daichi's gaze for confirmation.  
Daichi nodded slowly.  
"Then why?" Suga stepped back and crossed him arms.  
Knowing him, he was asking for everything, every little detail. Every single thought and emotion.  
Daichi raked a hand through his hair and breathed out a long exhale.

"I needed to think." Daichi looked helpless. Miserable.  
"For a moment I thought I was gonna lose you. Then you went ahead and rejected him. Forgave him even. I realized that..." Daichi blinked back his tears and swallowed the thickness in his throat.  
"I realized that he wasn't the only one." Daichi faded off into a whisper.  
The thought of someone else loving Suga the way he did shook him at the core. If Suga were ever to love that someone else, he might as well not have existed in the beginning.  
His entire being existed for this man.

"The only one?" Suga queried. 

Daichi sighed as he looked at his boyfriend. He could be oblivious sometimes, especially when it comes to himself. 

"He wasn't the only one that's had feelings for you Suga. There were others in high school. There's some in uni too, both teachers and students. You've been attracting admirers from both sexes and you didn't even realize it until they confessed to you. But most of them didn't. And I knew. I knew." Daichi closed his eyes, his voice even and too low to hear.  
"Everytime I saw you being pulled behind a building or given a love letter, my heart felt like it would stop and I wanted to grab you away, hide you away from the rest of the world. Even now, seeing how people would look at you, smile and flirt with you, I fight down the urge sock them in good and prove my claim on you. I get so angry that you smile back and take their advances as mere jokes. Do you still not realize how appealing you are to others?"  
Suga's expression changed from anger to disbelief at Daichi's words. 

"For a long time, I was so afraid. I still am. What if one day, you got tired of me or was really pissed at me? Anyone one of them would be willing to take or be taken advantage of by you."  
Daichi was looking at him now but not really.  
He was seeing into a make-believe future where they weren't together anymore, where the closest they'll ever be was childhood friends.

"What if someone else came along and took your breath away? Loved you more than anything? What exactly about me has you sticking to me for this long anyways? I'm not exciting like Bokuto or charming like Tetsu. I know my good points and my bad but I can't think of one thing that will make you choose me over anyone else!" Daichi's volume was rising.  
His hands were trembling and he looked close to tears.  
"I'm sorry. I know I'm being such an insecure shit. It's just tonight had me scared all over again. I just ..." Daichi softened his tone and reached for Suga, pulling him in, crushing him against his chest.

"I just don't want to lose you." Daichi murmured the desperate wish against the silver locks, inhaling the sweetness of Suga's shampoo and his own musk.  
His heart slowed as he breathed in more of Suga's scent, burying his nose into the top of Suga's head.  
Feeling the calm seep back into his soul, he looked up to the sky, thanking silently everything and everyone up there that he gets to keep this man in his arms.

"There's more than one thing, you know." He whispered into Daichi's chest.  
Daichi just stared up into the fading night, a tear slipping out the corner of his eye and creeping its way down his cheek and jaw.

"It's okay. Please just forget it." Daichi sighed contentedly when Suga burrowed his nose closer into Daichi's chest, feeling his lips leave a small peck.  
He's gonna need to do something special for Suga after that outburst.  
It's not like he was at fault for making others fall for him.  
Knowing Suga, he would be crying alongside them, crying for the unfairness of them loving someone who's heart was already taken.  
Just like Tetsu.  
Daichi's jaw hardened.  
The thought of someone loving Suga was one thing, but for them to touch him like Tetsu did....He'll pay him a visit later.

Suga looked up, feeling the tension in Daichi's muscles. His lips were red and swollen, his eyes puffy and watery.  
He clasped Daichi's hand and walked in the direction of their apartment, tugging him along.

They reached their apartment in silence.  
Daichi wasn't nervous but he was uncertain about Suga's mood right now. He wasn't angry or sad but neither was he okay.  
He kept his eyes downcast, a slight frown on his face as though he was contemplating something. They reached their bedroom and Suga went straight to the bath to fill it.

When he came back, Daichi was sitting on the edge their bed, still dressed. Suga frowned deeper and approached him, pulling him up to stand. He tugged Daichi's shirt up and over his head, tossing the clothing somewhere behind him. His eyes roamed Daichi's neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach. There was no sound between them. Just Suga's appreciative regard and Daichi's willingness to please. Suga reached for the buttons on Daichi's jeans and unfastened them, slipping them down while Daichi stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. The only thing left were his briefs, snug around his rising arousal. Suga hummed to himself as he slipped his fingers beneath the elastic band at Daichi's waist and rolled down the last piece of clothing off, flinging it to another part of the room.

Daichi was completely naked. Every inch of hard muscle at the mercy of his gaze.  
Suga stayed a few steps back, slowly walking around Daichi.  
Daichi stood still and watched Suga as he scrutinized every inch of his exposed flesh.  
He could feel the heat from Suga's gaze, his muscles quivering as those blazing silver pools passed over them. 

A liquid desire flowed through as Suga eyed the lines and ripples on Daichi.  
He began describing everything he sees in full detail, his voice low and breathy yet loud enough to caress Daichi's soul with.  
He's seen every nook and cranny on Daichi's beautiful form before, had shamelessly taken nude photos with him while he slept.  
But tonight, he wanted to show Daichi some of his "good points". How his body is only one out of many things that Suga can't get enough of and keeps him in an eternal whirlwind of love.  
He wants him to understand that he's more than worthy of Suga's companionship and affections. How different he is from other men in the physical sense. 

He proceeds to step around Daichi slowly, pausing every now and then to point out one body part after another, watching the slow ripples of muscles as his voice carried over them, worshiping them.  
The sheen from beading sweat on his neck, a drop forming and trickling down to lay in that little dip that Suga loves to lick his tongue into.  
He's been wanting to try pouring wine into and drinking from it, as well as other dips and clefts in his body.  
The corded muscles around his throat and the way his shoulders dipped and extended out, the width finished off with a small crescent at each end that curves over and drops down into more sinewy muscles on his arms.  
The broadness of Daichi's shoulders bringing to mind the solid and dependable character of the man within, carrying so many responsibilities over the years.  
The flexing of his arms has, many times, distracted Suga from everyday life.  
His wingspan was wider than expected, and when he stretched, Suga loved to watch him.  
The way the fibers of muscles beneath tanned skin tightens and relaxes, the solid feel of them around him, making him feel safe and, sometimes trapped.  
The strength in them carrying Suga throughout the whole apartment and lifting him up into the air, making him feel exhilarated and light.  
Defending him when he got into trouble that one time, beating down the thugs that attempted to rob and molest him on his way home.  
Those arms could destroy as well as protect. 

The hands that hung limply from each arm were strong, scarred, and calloused.  
Hands that knew hard work.  
Hands that struggled to make ends meet for the first few months they moved here.  
It was Suga's duty to make sure Daichi blushed at least once when they went out, by holding his hand in public, placing a peck on his cheek, even going so far as to place those large hands over his ass.  
His grip was strong and unrelenting, but also soft and gentle. Handling with care wasn't new to them.  
The long fingers that curved out from his palm were slightly thick and experienced. The rough pads under the blunt tips, they've traced every route imaginable over Suga's body and brought him to climax countless times.  
Suga shivered as he spoke of Daichi's fingers, reliving the feel of them on his skin.

He moved on to Daichi's chest.  
The way his chest expanded with each breath.  
The ridge between his pectorals, so defined and deep.  
He loved placing a hand over the left breast and letting it lay there as he falls asleep.  
Other days he would lay his cheek there in place of his hand, as if trying to get closer to the low thumping of his heart while his other hand lazily traced the right side and played with his nipple.  
When they cuddled, Suga would bury his nose into Daichi's chest and inhale his intoxicating scent, the saltiness from his sweat, the spice from his body wash, and his own clean heady musk.  
He would continue sniffing, embarrassing Daichi into fits of laughter.  
Daichi's chest smoothed downward into more ridges on his stomach.

His abs were glorious and mouth watering.  
Suga had to swallow his saliva so he could form his words more clearly.  
The bumpy terrain divided by a deeper ridge that continued from Daichi's chest and ended in his belly button.  
That one cute feature surrounded by a masculine expanse of hard muscle.  
Nearly always forgotten when Suga's attention is directed to Daichi's abs.  
The feel of that rugged region beneath his hands always made him shiver, as well as sliding over them when he straddled him.  
The unevenness of those hard abs under him was something akin to a bumpy ride. A really hot bumpy ride.  
Suga chuckled at his joke and Daichi raised a brow, mildly flattered by Suga's appraisal.  
Suga shook his head and resumed where he left off. 

His eyes traveled further down, wandering to the side, noting the way his hip bones jutted out and formed an incomplete arrow, bracketing the alluring trail of hair, guiding his gaze lower.  
Lower until it reached the leaking erection that was nearly standing, giving way for his sac to peek out from underneath.  
His arousal jutted out in Suga's direction, as if blaming Suga for it's condition.  
Suga bit his tongue to keep it from darting out and licking his lips.  
There was low rumble from Daichi but Suga ignored it, tearing his eyes away from the slick temptation.  
He didn't need to tell Daichi how he felt about that one part.  
If he lingered a second longer, he won't be able to hold himself back. Giving Daichi's erection one last longing look, Suga brought his eyes up.

Suga continued to walk, his voice a little shaky, observing the ripples in his back when Suga stood behind him to admire the smooth expanse.  
The lines of his shoulder blades and his spine. The obvious strength in Daichi's back muscles shows when he turns, bends, stretches.  
That last time they went to a beach, Daichi looked so hot.  
Standing up and walking unto the sand towards Suga, turning around to wave at some of their friends and yelling something at them. Had it not been for Bokuto's and Kuroo's shenanigans, Suga wouldn't have the opportunity to marvel at the sight of water dripping down Daichi's back, the sun glistening off the fluid rippling muscles as Daichi gestured and waved.  
It brought on a heat that only added to the uncomfortable high temperatures from the hot summer.

Yes, Daichi's back was another daily distraction.  
The way it tapered down and curved over small hips.  
The dimples in his lower back that deepen when his back arches. Another cute feature but this one winks at him, hinting at something more delectable.  
Taking the imaginary hint, Suga gives a pleased hum as he admires Daichi's ass.  
The firmness of it curving into a half sphere before it rounds under, tucking into the top of his thighs, a slight crease beneath the cheeks that Suga loves to tuck his fingers into.  
He loved to touch Daichi's ass no matter where they are.  
Most couples would play with each other's fingers or hair absentmindedly but for Suga, it was Daichi's perfect ass.  
He would squeeze it and grip the cheeks hard as they made love, tuck his hand into the back pockets so that his palm would rest against the curve, smack it playfully when he was in a teasing mood.  
The couple of times when Daichi would let him top were glorious. The feel of those supple cheeks that compressed and clenched when he stroked them, kissed them, dove between them.

Suga was a bit breathless at this point and he was quick with his descriptions. He took a few calming breaths to bring his desire back a notch. He didn't want to rush this.

Suga took another few steps, eyes on the sinewy muscles in Daichi's thighs.  
Those perfect thighs.  
Strong, thick, and hard from years of volleyball.  
God, he loved those thighs. He loved seeing them in action.  
Loved seeing them straddle him when Daichi wanted to pin him down or when they clamped down on him while his mouth worked over his cock.

He was used to seeing men strip down in the locker rooms and wearing shorts on the court, Suga had seen them all.  
None of them could hold a candle to the way Daichi's thighs looked in and out shorts.  
Before they got together, Suga would always steal a couple glances while Daichi was changing, letting his eyes roam all over. They always seem to linger on Daichi's thighs, on and off the court.  
That one muscle that stretches when Daichi drop low into a squat, running from above his knee and up his inner thigh, disappearing under the hem of the shorts.  
It was torture back then. But now...  
The days when Daichi wears shorts always ended with Suga leaving bite marks and bruises on Daichi's thighs.  
His inner thigh would be riddled with so many hickeys, Daichi had to wear longer pants everyday for months, even in the summer.  
There were still a few fading bruises there, proof of Suga's worship.

Suga let his eyes roam lower, his voice thick with desire, matching the hunger in his eyes.  
The corded tissue beneath tanned skin that narrows at his knees and jut out over his calves, stretched taut as he splits his legs or bunches up when they lift.  
His entire leg was just sexy. Even the ankles, the curved heel and blunt toes, all of Daichi was made for fetishes. There wasn't an inch on him that Suga disliked.  
Daichi's physique was incredible and Suga took his time over the years to explore him. Tonight he's showing him just how beautiful and irresistible he is.

After a few more steps, Suga was back in front of Daichi. While ogling every part of Daichi, his arousal had grown.  
And so had Daichi. His cock was completely upright, leaking down it's length . 

Suga stepped forward and took Daichi's hand and led him, once more, into the bathroom.  
After Suga stripped himself and washed the both of them down, he gestured for Daichi to get in and Suga climbed in afterwards, positioning himself between Daichi's thighs and leaning back against Daichi's chest.  
Daichi was achingly hard and burning up inside with need but he relished the way Suga was treating him.  
He enjoyed the way his eyes traveled over him, his desire growing apparent through his jeans and blazing in his eyes.  
He eased himself back while pulling Suga closer to him, keeping his arms wrapped around Suga's waist, his hands brushing lightly over his skin.  
They didn't speak, there was no need to.  
Nor was there a need to hurry.  
Daichi took his time, touching Suga everywhere but there and listening to the breathless sounds of his sighs and moans.  
The feel of their wet skin gliding over each other fed the need withing and soon, Suga was arching his back, wanting Daichi's hands on his erection and Daichi's cock in his ass.  
He wanted it badly enough to break the slow seduction he had planned.

Daichi's hands continued exploring, roaming over the same places Suga's eyes traveled over on his body.  
He lowered his head and breathed Suga's name next to his ear, whispering I love you's and other sweet promises.  
Suga shivered and felt the hot breath on his ear, an electric tingling running down his spine and driving his heartbeat faster.  
Daichi spread Suga's thighs, ran his palms between them, avoiding the needy length weeping for attention.  
Suga moaned as Daichi grazed his nails along his inner thigh, into the junction where his thigh meets his groin, and curving his fingers until they met on the flesh right above the base of Suga's throbbing cock.  
He drew more circles there, rotating his fingers around the erection, teasing him slowly.

He let one hand slide away over Suga's hip, reaching around to the curve of his ass.  
Fingering the deep cleft there, from the top to bottom, gliding his index lightly over the valley and teasing Suga into breathless moans.  
He inserted a finger and rubbed the entrance, scraping his nail gently across the rim a few times before slowly pushing it in.  
Suga spread his legs wider and hooked one shapely calf over the side of the tub, giving Daichi the hint for more.

Daichi snaked his other hand under Suga's thigh and hoisted him up further with ease, holding his legs apart.  
Had it been any other night, he would have planted him on his cock right there and fucked him into delirium, until the they dirtied the bath water and had to go for another shower.  
But not tonight.  
Tonight, he wants to draw out every single cry, every moan, every breath until his throat cracked.  
He wants their pleasure to build slowly, heavily, until they can't hold on any longer, pausing every now and then to linger on each wave of delicious sensations rushing over them.

He slid another finger in and thrust them deeply, slowly.  
He licked Suga's ear, crooning more sweet nothings and nibbling on the lobe.  
Letting him know good he's gonna feel, how his insides are hot and sucking his fingers in, how much his cock is itching to drive into him.  
Daichi's erotic words unlocked something in Suga and he was flooded with a burning need for more.  
He spreads his fingers in the twitching hole, scissoring them and Suga cries out.  
He was whining and panting for air. His pale smooth chest rising and falling with each gasping breath. His hands grabbed the edges of the tub, wanting to stroke himself but also desperate for Daichi to be the one touching him.

Daichi stretched him, adding another finger and letting them explore the walls within at their leisure.  
Twisting his wrist, crooking his fingers, grazing that sweet little nub that sends Suga into a delicious haze of pleasure.  
His fingers played Suga's hole like a pianist playing the keys to a sensual tune, pressing the right keys and eliciting erotic sounds from the sexy instrument before him.  
His throat exposing his adam's apple bobbing up and down as his moans of pleasure reverberated through his body, echoing into Daichi's chest and shooting straight down to his groin.  
He bit back a groan as he felt the shudder that ran throughout Suga's back muscles, vibrating against his dick.  
He fingered Suga he felt him loosen up enough, he removed his hand and straightened himself out of the tub.  
His dick bobbed obscenely as he stepped out, catching Suga's eye and holding his unabashed stare until the blushing Daichi reached a hand out for him, pulling him to feet.  
He curved his arms under his legs and back, carrying him like a bride out of the bathroom, cradling him against his slick chest as Suga flung his arms around Daichi's neck.  
He lifted one knee unto the bed to lean over and gently lay his lover in the center, his arms sliding out from under, caressing as they go.  
Daichi placed a light peck on Suga's forehead before leaving the bed. 

Suga sighed from the loss of contact and lay contentedly, watching his boyfriend walk across the room and grabbing a towel, admiring the view of his wet and slick backside.  
When Daichi turned back, Suga's eyes roamed the front, the flushed skin, the rivulets of water trailing over his firm muscles, the damp hair below his belly, and....  
Suga sucked in a breath. He's always known Daichi was big. Yet he always seemed to forget his breathing whenever Daichi faces him in his naked glory.  
The hot, wet cock bounced with each step Daichi took, beckoning him to take it. Nodding it's approval for all that Suga imagined doing to it.  
Daichi hid a smirk, seeing Suga's attention was solely on his erection and nothing else at the moment.  
He whipped open the towel, blocking his arousal from Suga's view which immediately brought those entranced eyes up to his and dabbed at the wet, flushed skin on Suga's chest, arms, shoulders, and legs.

Afterwards, he dried himself thoroughly and lay himself beside Suga.  
Pulling themselves closer, both curling into each other's warmth, content to look and feel their bodies press against each other.  
Naked and aroused, sparks igniting beneath each point of contact.

Daichi gazed into Suga's eyes, drowning in the liquid silver pools gazing back into him.  
He cupped his cheek and let his thumb caress the softness below his eye.  
He exhaled a long sigh, overwhelmed with the rush of emotion he felt for this man, like a tidal wave that crashed over him continuously, wave after wave drowning him and filling his heart until he felt like bursting.  
He loved him.  
He loved him so much.  
To the point of madness.  
All these years and his love is still the same; passionate, intense, wild, out-of-control, infinite. 

He's mine, he thought darkly as he leaned in and tasted the warm sweetness of Suga's lips. 

The kiss was soft, slow. A light massage between their lips, molding together gently, transformed when Suga parted open with a sigh.  
Daichi slid his tongue out, circling the softer inner flesh of Suga's lips but not going any further.  
He could taste faint traces of Suga's honeyed flavor over the blood on his lips.  
Wanting more of the sweetness, he delved deeper, his tongue sliding over Suga's, tempting the other organ to a slow dance.  
The heady and sugary flavor invades his taste buds and mouth as he slid in and out, drinking in the sweet essence.  
Suga slid over Daichi's tongue tentatively, biting on it and sucking gently.  
Daichi groaned into the kiss and licked into Suga's mouth, wanting to taste more, consume more.  
An insatiable hunger grew in his belly, urging him to take all of Suga into him.  
He broke away and breathed in deeply, admiring the kiss-swollen lips before him.  
They were still parted, both lips plump and red, lusciously inviting him in for another taste.  
And another taste he got.

Daichi licked Suga's lower lip, wetting it from side to side before worrying it between his teeth. He nibbled on it, tugging slightly, releasing it and letting it snap back.  
He sucked it between his lips, licking it as it passed his own entrance. He could feel Suga's hands slide behind his head to grasp his hair.  
Not bothering with slight twinge of pain on his scalp, he sucked on Suga while his hands caressed him, running over his arms, underneath them.  
His fingers skimmed up his side, across one nipple, tweaking and pinching it to an angry red nub, before twisting and pulling on it gently, drawing a moan from Suga into his mouth.  
He kissed the swollen lips one last time before swooping down to capture Suga's nipple between his lips. 

Suga moaned, a high pitched sound that shifted something in Daichi and made him eager to suck harder, giving it the same attention Suga's lower lip received earlier.  
Daichi nipped at the puckered nipple, pressing it and rolling it beneath the rough pad of his thumb while his lips traveled to the other side.  
His body pushing into Suga, rolling him unto his back, while his mouth traversed a slow journey across his chest, his breath heating up his already feverish flesh.  
His mouth closed over the other nipple and kissed it, his tongue laving and licking over it, flicking it with the tip.  
He closed his teeth over the nub and rolled it between his teeth, careful not to twist it too hard nor too gently, adding just the right amount of pressure that borders on pain.

The velvety feel of Daichi's tongue stirred within Suga a smoldering heat, spreading slowly, raising his body temperature until sweat beaded on his skin.  
It was too much of a slow burn and he wanted more.  
Suga shifted his hips until one Daichi's thighs were between his legs. He moved his pelvis forward, rubbing his erection against the hardness of those tightly muscled thighs. 

"Tsk." Daichi clicked his tongue in mock disapproval and removed his leg.  
Suga frowned, whimpering impatiently.  
He hardly complained during sex, even when Daichi delayed his climax.  
But his patience had left during the bath and he wanted that connection to this man as soon as possible. 

"Please, let me." Daichi whispered as he kissed his way over the flat planes of Suga's stomach. The flesh quivering as his voice vibrated against it, clenching and sinking in when his teeth nipped over the soft skin.  
The sound of Daichi's soft, wet kisses on his belly made his toes curl, he felt like a delicious treat about to be devoured.

Which was exactly what was on Daichi's mind.

After leaving scattered kiss marks over the pale white stomach, he slid lower, his warm breath fluttering into the thin silver lining of hair, tickling his nose and lips.  
His hands held Suga by the hips and rubbed his thumbs in the crease below the bones.  
He kissed his way outwards to Suga's hips, thumb marking the spot where his teeth marked with a none-too-gentle bite followed by the hard suction between his lips.  
Satisfied with the slight bruising that'll darken later, he moved lower, his tongue tracing little swirls down the hip to his inner thigh.

Suga opened them wider, watching Daichi's tongue do a mesmerizing dance on the sensitive part of his inner thigh.  
The wet slide sending jolts of sensations straight to his glistening cock and parting his lips into a thick moan.

Daichi pulled himself back and kissed the other hip, putting a twin kiss mark below the hipbones, licking his way back deep in between those milky and toned thighs.  
He branded the flesh there, his mouth suckling on one side then moving to other leg. His thumb rubbed over the wet spot that was previously in his mouth.  
The roughness from Daichi's thumb only served to heighten the pleasure, rasping over the sensitized area, sliding closer to his groin and retreating before it reaches that part that weeps for its touch. 

Suga whimpered, agonizing over the slow torment. Gripping Daichi by the hair, he tugged on him, pulling him closer to his erection.  
Daichi took his time getting there, cupping the back of Suga's thighs and raising his knees, widening his legs further.  
Exposing everything to the scorching heat in his gaze.  
Daichi pressed a finger flat against the tight, puckered flesh and let it linger, rubbing it lightly. Kissing lower until Suga could feel Daichi's breath on his cock.  
Daichi continued to ignore the hard and throbbing member and dipped his head lower, lapping at the velvet sac below it, tonguing at the little ridge and lifting one side of it into his mouth.  
He toyed with it, grazing his teeth against the flesh. 

Suga moaned loud and long, shifting to impale himself unto Daichi's finger but Daichi pulled away each time.  
Suga reached blindly under the pillows, his arm sliding side to side until he found what he was looking for.  
He took the small bottle of lube and tossed it up.

Daichi didn't have enough time to react.  
The hard end of the object landed on his forehead with a dull thunk before rolling off Suga's thigh.  
He winced and held back his groan.  
When he looked back up, Suga was trying so hard not to laugh. Well...not loudly.  
With his nostrils flaring at mock indignation, Daichi shifted himself into an upright kneeling position.  
His arms flexed as he lifted Suga's ass off the bed and pulled him roughly towards his erection, sliding between those cheeks, up and down against his length.

Being handled like he weighed nothing at all usually had Suga turned on to the max and this time was no different.  
The sight of Daichi holding up half his weight and pressing his cock against his rim, raising and lowering his hips to gain more friction.  
The muscles down his arms rippling and his large hands gripping his butt cheeks so hard, he's sure it'll bruise later.  
He loved it when Daichi manhandled him. He wanted more.  
He wanted it rough and he didn't want to wait anymore. 

Suga hooked his ankles behind Daichi's back and tightened their grip, bringing him closer to the throbbing hardness. He raised his waist and moved in a wave like motion, grinding against Daichi, drawing a guttural noise from him. He ground against his cock harder, gripping the sheets as the sensations had him moaning and arching his back. 

Daichi, nearly insane with the pleasure and the sight of Suga taking control, grabbed the lube and squeezed it with both hands on the spots where they both ache for more contact.  
The gel oozed down his cock and was spread by Suga's isistent movements.  
The slippery feel made it easier to slide up and down Daichi's cock, fanning the flames within their cores to an even higher degree. 

Daichi pulled Suga away and lined himself up, rubbing more of the lube around the hole and pressing in slowly.  
He pushed in halfway, the tight fit had him breathing harder, almost gasping for air.  
Suga whimpered, moaning and trying to push himself further, impaling himself deeper. Daichi held his hips in place, thrusting slowly.  
He kept up this torturous pace, thrusting shallowly, teasing Suga into madness .

"Fuck Daichi!" Suga cussed at him for the second time that night.  
Daichi looked at him, one brow raised and continued his methodical movements.  
Suga pounded the sheets with his fists in a fit, Daichi was gonna do things his way apparently.  
It was too slow, too agonizingly slow, it frustrated him to the point of tears. 

"Daichi please." He mewled so sweetly, tears running down the side of his face, Daichi almost gave in. "Please."  
Suga was writhing, trying to gain more friction, to fill himself, just trying to get more. He pleaded more to get the damn man to fuck him properly.  
But Daichi kept his pace, drawing more and more desperate moans from Suga. He was about to lose it too but he struggled to hold in his urges.  
Until Suga was finally sobbing, crying for release did Daichi finally relented.  
He pulled out nearly all the way and waited. Suga opened his eyes. The muscle in Daichi's jaw ticked, jaws clenched hard, his lips pressed together in a firm line.  
The hard desire on his eyes was almost threatening, sending shivers down his spine.  
He pushed an inch in and slammed the rest of the way in, jolting Suga to a whole new reality.  
Daichi pulled out and slammed back in, repeating the same motions, quickening his pace until the both of them were gasping.  
"You're mine." Daichi groaned out his earlier thoughts, his voice gravelly and low, sending more shivers through Suga.  
"All mine." As if to prove the point, Daichi pulled out completely and flipped Suga unto his stomach like some weightless object.  
He raised Suga's hips and entered him with force.  
Suga cried out as his hole was invaded over and over again, the delicious feeling of skin slapping against sensitive skin.  
Yes yes please harder Daichi I love you Suga's cries filled the air.  
Each hard thrust pushed him until he was clutching unto the headboard.  
Daichi lifted Suga and moved them forward, not breaking their connection, until they were both holding the wooden edge, Daichi's arms bracketing Suga's.  
He slowed his thrusts and ground himself against Suga's ass.

"Tell me something babe." Daichi leaned closer, whispering against the soft flesh of Suga's shoulder.  
Daichi talking during sex wasn't an often occurrence. But when something has him riled up, he becomes wild or very much in control.  
This time he was taking control and Suga shivered as he anticipated the torment.  
Daichi pressed his groin against Suga's ass, keeping himself buried deep while grinding against him.  
"Who do you think can make you feel this good?" Suga continued to moan, words unable to form on his tongue.  
Daichi's cock was rubbing that place over and over again.  
"Who else can give it to you this good, make you cum over and over again until you're screaming, begging to stop.?"  
Daichi thrust once, slamming hard into Suga, drawing a a broken sob out of him.  
The fact that his voice was husky and low so close to his ear served to heighten his ever-rising orgasm.  
"Hmmm? Who can fuck you so hard it makes your pussy raw?" Daichi bit a trail along Suga's shoulder, relishing the way he whimpered.  
As if to enunciate his words, he pressed himself deeper into the wet heat.  
"God, it feels so good in you. So hot and wet. So good. Nngh...ahhh!" Daichi bit hard on the flesh when Suga squeezed him, clamping down around his cock.  
He chuckled against the mark he made, licking it. 

"Tsk tsk, do that again and I'll fuck you harder until you pass out." Daichi ground his hips harder, pushing into Suga's ass, lifting him higher.  
His hands left the headboard to wrap Suga's waist, steadying him. Suga wiggled in his hips, clenching around Daichi.  
"Oh? Was that what you wanted?" Daichi slid his tongue along Suga's nape and nipped below his ear.  
"This little ass jiggles with each step you take. I can see everyone's eyes on it when you walk. They don't know that a tight, hungry hole is hiding between those cheeks, do they?"  
Daichi thrust shallowly and repeated his grinding motion.  
"Ahhh...everyone wants this ass. Maybe one of them can fuck you-" Daichi pulled back, thrusting in hard and burying himself fully. "-the way you like it. Huh?"  
He left it at that. Keeping their bodies joined and rotating his hips against Suga.  
He was so wet, so tight around him.  
The way the walls hugged his dick and twitched as his length rubbed over his prostate.  
Moans and cries filled the air, mixed in with the smell of their body fluids and the aftermath of their bath.

"I do-..." Suga simpered against the headboard. His breathing was loud and ragged, broken by his low sobbing.  
"..-on't want anyone else." Suga finished with a gasp as Daichi wrapped his fingers around his cock.  
"Only youuu..." He mewled, turning his head and whispering to Daichi's lips, a few inches away. "Just you-"  
Suga choked on the last word, feeling Daichi hand wrap tightly the base of his cock.  
"Dai...please....." The words left his mouth when he looked into Daichi's eyes.  
He pleaded with his own, desperate for release as he gazed into those smoldering chocolate pools.  
He angled his head and leaned in, Daichi meeting him halfway.  
The kiss was hot, hard, frantic.  
Lips and tongues clashed, needing to taste and lick every part of each other other's mouth. Their moans mingling, vibrating against each other's throat, kissing deeper into the wet warmth, desperately reaching into every crevice and corner, their breathing be damned.  
Suga pushed back against Daichi, grinding down unto his thick cock and gyrating his hips. He broke off the kiss with a gasp, tears running down his face at the intensity of the pleasure.

Daichi suddenly pulled out and dropped himself back unto the bed, falling backwards with a heavy thud. He sucked in his breath and struggled to keep from getting back up to fuck Suga.  
Suga was slightly bent over, grasping the headboard, looking at him with bedroom eyes over his shoulders. His legs were open and from this angle, he could see inside, the pink flesh inside surrounded by the pale white of his ass, glistening in the soft lighting and dribbling some fluids on his inner thigh.  
He crooked a finger towards Suga and smiled wickedly.

Suga made a frustrated noise and glared at Daichi.  
Pulling a trick like that and leaving him...He'll get his revenge one day.  
The sudden emptiness woke him up a little and he was hyper aware of the the growing need for Daichi.  
He turned and scrambled over with more haste than grace to the chuckling man, straddling him. 

Daichi ran his hands up Suga's thighs, watching the other man perch himself on his dick. Suga lowered himself slowly when Daichi gripped his waist and thrust upwards.  
Suga grabbed unto the thick forearms and choked on the moan that was on the tip of his tongue.  
He was so deep, so deep it almost felt intrusive.  
He raised himself and dropped his hips back down again.

The roughness from Daichi's hair and the solid feel of his muscle beneath his soft, sensitive flesh. The slippery feel of his cock going in and out of his hole. Bumping against that swollen nub inside. The vise-like grip on his hips bruising him. Everything he was feeling swirled around in his head, until all he could think of was moving, breathing, calling out for Daichi in a desperate voice. 

He set the pace, riding him and letting his weight slam him back down, impaling himself hard on the slick cock.  
Daichi could feel the tremble in Suga's thighs, knew he was close.  
He arched his back and raised his hips to meet Suga's, pounding up into the twitching hole so slick from the lube and his precum, at the same time gripping him hard at the hips and pulling him down. He propelled himself up off the bed with such force, Suga was being lifted as well. Daichi was driving into him, furiously and frantically, thrusting up and holding down the loudly sobbing Suga.

His hands went behind and gripped Suga by the ass, spreading him apart, fucking him deeper and harder as held on.  
The obscene sounds of their skin slamming against each other, the squelching noises Suga's hole made, their erratic breathing became louder, wilder, turbulent.  
Daichi rammed him over and over and over, fucking bouncing him off his cock and make him cry out his name in between gasps for air.

He slammed into the wet heat once more, lifting the both of them off the bed with his hips as Suga screamed, his head lolling limply on his shoulders.  
Daichi let his hips fall, along with Suga's weight, and thrust again and again, until he felt the sensations crashing over his conscience like a huge wave, washing over him and setting his nerves on fire as it goes. He groaned loud and buried his cock deep, shuddering all over.  
He heard a low mewl from Suga, who was tingling all over as well from the continued motions after his climax.  
Daichi pulled out and rolled Suga on his side. After cleaning them up with a towel, he reached for the covers and a few pillows, tucking them in.  
Suga's eyes were closed and Daichi kissed both lids, placing more around his face.  
"You're mine." Daichi whispered.  
Suga opened his eyes, snuggled closer and placed a hand over Daichi's heart.  
"Always." He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm such a sap for cheesy romantic lines.


	3. Early Start

It's been two days since the incident between Suga and Tetsu had happened. Since there was a snowstorm during those days, Daichi and Suga chose to stay at home and cozy up to each other in the warmth of their small apartment.Nothing and no one outside their room concerned them. It was icy cold on the third day, the snow had built up and covered everything.Everything seemed to stand still as the sun rose, illuminating the day in a sparkling white.

Suga woke to his alarm and stretched away the stiffness in his back. He gazed lovingly at the man sleeping next to him, the peaceful look on his face, his chest rising and falling with each breath. A balloon of emotion seemed to expand in him, overwhelming him and filling him with indescribable pleasure. He smiled, thinking to himself how very fortunate and blessed he was, sitting contentedly in a shared bed with the man he loves. His eye caught sight of a dark spot on Daichi's neck and his smile turned devilish, remembering the acts from last night.

 More like five hours ago, thought Suga as his alarm went off again, waking him out of his reverie.   
  
It was a blissful weekend for them, Suga and Daichi being naked more often than not. Results were empty lube bottles, piled up dirty dishes, sex-sore muscles, and numerous hickeys. Suga examined his naked self in front of the tall mirror, marveling at the amount of work Daichi had put into claiming each part of his body. His chest and thighs were densely covered in dark bruises and bite marks, more so than Daichi and it felt like he lost another battle to him.

 Well, not a complete loss. Suga blushed at the memory of the hilariously embarrassing secret Daichi spilled after one round.

Suga didn't know what had made Daichi decide on it for pillow talk but he was glad to hear of it.  
Daichi lazily spoke of how he once slept with a volleyball player that looked just like Suga, even played the same position.

He wasn't smitten or anything by him but he was extremely frustrated from losing a match, a match that Suga had to miss because he was down with the flu.  
Not seeing Suga at school, during practice, and even not being allowed, by Suga himself, to visit.

It was a dull week for him and he ended up worrying the senpais on the team.

 

_After the game, Daichi went to the restroom. He met the silver haired setter there, taken aback by how similar he was to Suga._

_After some small talk, Daichi went into one of the stalls and the setter followed, pushing Daichi further in and locking the door behind him. He pulled Daichi's shorts down and pushed him down to sit on the toilet, proceeding to suck him off, all in an instant. Daichi was still in shock when the other man closed his lips around the tip, licking and kissing his flaccid cock to life._

  _Daichi sputtered, words failing to form, as he fought the jolts of pleasure that shot straight from his groin. The setter looked up at him, silver eyes wide and teary as he drew Daichi deeper in to his mouth, groaning when his lips were nestled in the crinkly dark hair. The sensation had Daichi reeling and he gripped the other man's head, pulling him off his dick or he might just fuck his mouth._

_"My name is...." Daichi didn't hear the rest of it. He was too blown away by the desire rising in him, threatening to engulf him. He closed his eyes, reciting formulas in his head, trying to calm his stupid dick down to at least half mast or something. He opened his eyes at the sound of rustling clothes and saw the setter had stripped and was now positioning his suspiciously wet hole atop his traitorous cock._

_Was he fingering himself before he came in?_

  _A creaking sound alerted them to the sound of the door opening, heavy footsteps, and loud chatter. Both men went still, breathing as silently as they could while the rowdy crew outside their stall washed their hands and played around, unaware of the heavy tension behind the closed stall door._  
 _Daichi had never been so scared before then. The thought of being found out made him tremble, he could almost cry from the fear racking his brain._  
 _The setter, still poised above Daichi's cock, turned his head and smirked, lining himself up and lowering himself down._

_Halfway in, Daichi gasped. The tight restriction sending a wave of pleasure through his body. The setter immediately twisted around and clamped a hand over Daichi's mouth. Feeling the pleasure intensify from the movement, Daichi bucked his hips, biting back a low groan._   
_The other man slowly raised his hips and dropped down again, his back arching and his mouth opening on a silent moan. He swirled his hips, grinding himself against Daichi. His hips continuously rotating and grinding until the guys outside left the restroom. As soon as they heard the door close shut, Daichi leaned forward and forced the setter to stand. He repositioned them, the setter bent over the toilet, hands gripping the tank, and Daichi thrusting from behind._

_He closed his eyes, fucking the setter while imagining it was Suga instead. It didn't take long for him to cum, the pressure from a long week, being pent up for so long, and the tension from earlier all seemed to speed up his climax. He was still cumming when he was suddenly shoved back and smacked across the cheek with surprising and painful force. The setter pulled on his underwear and shorts, glaring angrily at Daichi before leaving the restroom, slamming the door loudly on his way out._

_Results were coming home and being scolded for fighting and the question in their classmates eyes when they saw the bright red mark on his face. All because he called out Suga's name repeatedly while cumming._

 

Suga had laughed so hard, covering his face with a pillow, the image of Daichi orgasming and getting slapped by an indignant person playing through his mind.

Even now as he stood in front of the mirror, he started giggling to himself. Not wanting to wake the source of his laughter, he hummed a cheerful tune, getting himself ready for the day.

 Daichi was loathe to leave the warm comfort of their bed, didn't want to open his eyes yet. Suga was a little loud in his morning preparations and made it a little hard to fall back to sleep. Daichi didn't have any classes for that day so he stayed in bed, snuggling deeper into the covers. He ignored the sounds coming from the bathroom, whistling, water running, the clap of a cupboard door closing shut. For some reason, his mind was very aware this morning. But his body feels tired and sore. He blocked out the image of everything that he could hear and willed himself to sleep. He stayed that way for a few minutes, 

 Suga took one hour to get ready, just like every other day, which is why he usually wakes up earlier than most people. He set the water temperature to high and left it there in case Daichi wanted to have a bath. He seemed cold and Daichi hates the cold.

Padding back out to the bedroom, he sat down on the side of the sleeping form and leaned forward, nuzzling the tip of his nose against the Daichi's temple. He meant to kiss him goodbye when he was unexpectedly embraced, arms wrapping around his waist and fingers caressing his back. Daichi's eyes were still closed but he was smiling drowsily. He rolled on his side, pulling Suga along with him to the opposite side of the bed, slim jean clad legs draped over Daichi's hips.  
He inhaled the fresh minty scent of Suga, sliding the dangling legs off him and pressing the length of their bodies together. Daichi let his hands be his eyes. Roaming everywhere on Suga's back, caressing lower and lower. 

 Suga giggled, feeling fingers brush along his sensitive sides. One hand gripped his thigh and climbed higher, caressing the crease beneath his butt.   
"Daichi.." Suga breathed out his name and propped himself up, looking down at the sleepy man below him, eyes still closed but smiling.  
"You have time." Daichi whispered sleepily, pressing a hard bulge against Suga's thigh.   
"No I don't." Suga chuckled and planting a light kiss on the lips, rolling away to sit beside him. "I know you wanna stay indoors so we'll order takeout or something when I get back."   
Daichi rubbed his eyes, squinted in the brightness of the room and decided to close them up again. He tucked his hand under his cheek and hummed in agreement to Suga's suggestion. 

Just like that, he gave up on luring Suga back to bed.   
His morning wood made it hard for him to go back to sleep as well (seems like you should just stop trying Dai) but still, he buried his nose into Suga's pillow, shifting into a more comfortable position. Sleep seemed like a hard goal to reach right now.

He yelped when the blankets were suddenly yanked off of him, the cold bearing down on him and jolting him awake.   
Suga stood on the side laughing at the sight of Daichi sitting up instantly and grabbing the sheets away from him, like a petulant child who had a toy taken away from him.   
He let his fingers weave through the shivering man's hair and placed another kiss on his forehead.

"Don't do anything," Suga cupped Daichi's crotch through the blankets, fingers curving and pressing firmly. "Save it for me."  
Daichi groaned, pushing against the hand, sighing when it left.   
He heard footsteps, the door opening and closing, then...silence.  
He willed himself to sleep off his arousal.

He didn't want to step out of the bed at all to douse himself in the shower. Nope. Not gonna happen.

 

He was content to lay there and dream sweet dreams.

Dream of a place where Suga and he got married. They celebrate their nuptials with friends and family. Honeymoon to someplace warm. A private beach maybe. Spending a lazy afternoon laying in each other's arms on a hammock, swaying softly in the balmy breeze or playing in the beach, snorkeling and making out on the sand. Nothing on but sweat and swimming trunks.

 Suga's shorts would be exactly that. Short. And black. No maybe it should be white. And fitted. Oh yeah, it should be skintight. And the material would be thin. That way he could see every outline, every curve. He could see the shadows in between the crevices of his cheeks, imagine them sliding against each other as he walks. The hem would,... no SHOULD be shorter in the back, hiking across his ass in a diagonal cut, tight enough to press into the flesh. But not too high, just enough to let a little of his skin peek from beneath. And when he bends to pick up a seashell...Oh god.  
And the front. How the front would look when he steps out of the water.   
Daichi would love to see Suga stand up from waist deep water. He would make his way out of the sea, one hand slicking his hair back, the pale skin glistening and rippling as he walks towards him. He steps out the shore, saltwater trailing down, making the white shorts cling like a second skin and revealing a hazy vision of what's beneath. The white stretchy fabric would be useless to hide his shape. Hugging him so closely and intimately. 

His bulge would rise in interest when he notices Daichi sitting crossed legged while staring at his crotch heatedly as he saunters across the sand. He stands right in front him, hands propped on his hips, object of interest at his eye level. He thumbs the flesh under the tights, pulling it down slo-  
SHIT!  
Daichi groaned into the pillow and fisted his hands in the sheets. He's probably gonna need that shower now.

 

After his shower, Daichi wasn't in a pleasant mood at all.  
His leg cramped as he hurriedly got out of bed and stepped on the cold floor, becoming immobile for a moment. He forced himself to stand, cursing his painful calf muscles to cooperate as he dragged himself through the chilly room and stepped into an even colder bathroom. He stripped his clothes off, and stepped into the shower, cranking the water to the highest temperature. He nearly jumped out of his shivering body, yelling as scalding hot water instantly streamed out, pelting against his already chilled body like bullets. He quickly shut off the water and adjusted the temperature, waiting until it was perfect before warming himself under the soothing spray. Suga must have heated the water in advance for him.

He sighed exasperatingly as he stepped out of the stall, seeing a towel nowhere in sight. He walked into the bedroom, goosebumps rising all over as the chill settled once more on his drenched skin. He grabbed the towel and rubbed himself swiftly, drying himself furiously while trying to warm himself at the same time.

Finally, he was dry, dressed in extra layers, with extra thick socks and a beanie, ready to face whatever else this day may throw at him.  
His stomach grumbled loudly in the silent room, signaling his next task.  
After breakfast. He'll be ready after breakfast.   
Daichi proceeded to whip up a simple fare; eggs, rice, miso soup,and coffee.  
The smell of the eggs frying made his impatient stomach growl even louder.  
As soon he set the food on table and gave thanks, the doorbell rang.  
Wondering who it could be, Daichi went to the door and peeked through the peephole. 

Tetsu.

Why the fuck was he here?  
Wait. He apologized already to Suga and Suga let it go. They're okay now. So Daichi is okay too.  
But he hasn't apologized to Daichi yet. Well, it's not like Daichi was supposed to be in the know so Tetsu wouldn't come here to apologize.  
But if he was a good friend, he would come clean either way. He touched Suga in places that only he, the boyfriend, should be touching.   
He acted like their friend all this time and betrayed them in the end by hiding all that shit! Only to bust it out on Suga when he drunk and vulnerable! 

 Daichi leaned his head against the door, his jaw and fist clenched hard, battling his conscience.  
"Daichi?" The voice on the other side called.   
There was a long silence before Tetsu rang the doorbell again. Repeatedly this time. Like a persistent mosquito hell bent on drawing blood!  
Daichi yanked the door open and grabbed Tetsu by the shirt, pulling him and kicking the door shut. He dragged Tetsu over to the couch and hurled him into the cushions.   
Tetsu had never seen Daichi angry before. This was all new to him and scared him shitless but he steeled himself for whatever comes next.  
Daichi straddled Tetsu, his weight pinning down the other man. His hands wrapped around Tetsu's neck and squeezed.

"Give me one reason why I should ever trust you again." Daichi growled, his eyes blazing with fury.   
He was losing to the anger taking over him as memories of that night replayed through his mind.  
He could feel the delicate structure of his neck beneath his fingers.  
The balance of life in his hands.  
A dark rage rose in him, clawing at his mind and turning everything around him hazy.

He squeezed harder, not hearing the wheezing inhales or felt the hands trying to pry his off, focusing only on the resistance against his grip, the feel of muscles constricting in protest.   
Adrenaline pumped through his veins as the blood lust enveloped him, urging him to act, blocking out all other senses.   
He didn't see the fist swinging towards him until the last millisecond.  
The desperate strength behind that one blow was enough to rouse his awareness.   
Tetsu was coughing and gasping for air.   
Daichi blinked.   
Frowned at their positions, and blinked again. He didn't seem remorseful, just....lost.

He got off the couch and stood up, offering a hand to Tetsu.   
Tetsu took the hand gratefully and pulled himself up.  
Daichi punched him in the jaw, the force of it throwing Tetsu back into the cushions.  
Tetsu winced as he rubbed at the spot that's sure to be black, or at least dark purple in a short while. 

"I deserved that." He looked at the hand Daichi offered again, placing his hand in it and pulling himself up on his feet.  
Daichi cut low into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He keeled over as he slumped back into the couch.  
"Ok maybe that one too." Tetsu gasped out. He made an oath never to piss Daichi off ever again. The word "punch" was too light for the blows he was getting.  
Tetsu got up again, this time not waiting for Daichi, and was given another blow to other side of his face. Tetsu groaned and stayed back down on the couch.  
At this rate, his entire lower jaw will come unhinged.  
"You almost killed me already! C'mon!" He held his hands in front of him, blocking any future attacks. He leaned back out of reach just in case.  
"That was because you touched what was mine." Daichi's face no longer had the rage from earlier. Instead it was calm, not a flicker of emotion showed. It was eerie but at least he's not gonna murder him.

I think. Hayato thought. 

Daichi turned and headed to the kitchen. He took another mug and filled it with coffee, placing it on the table while sliding the other mug to Hayato's side. He sat back at his place and proceeded to wolf down his meal with gusto.  
Hayato took the opposite seat and watched him. He took a sip of his coffee and gagged, the liquid was already cool and extremely bitter. No cream, no sugar. Just black. Like the atmosphere.  
He eyed Daichi's steaming mug with envy. 

"I still feel restless you know?" Daichi mumbled around a mouthful of food.  
Tetsu put his hands up in surrender.  
"I'm here on a peace mission, Daichi." Tetsu got up to make another cup for himself, this time adding milk and sugar. "Suga came into my shop this morning."  
He glanced at Daichi, carefully reading his expressions. The other man continued eating without interest.  
"I was nervous at first, I guess he was too. But he seems to have completely forgiven me. I, on the other hand,...."  
Daichi took a sip of his coffee, his motions unhurried and, somewhat, absorbed in the fragrant aroma rising from his mug. Tetsu knew he was listening. He couldn't read a damn thing on him though.   
"I'm probably the worst friend alive. Daichi, I want to apologize to you too as well!"

Pride be damned! His chair scraped back as Tetsu stood abruptly and bent over the table in a stiff bow. 

"I know very well how despicable my actions were. You have every right to be angry and I will take every punishment I deserve. Just don't make it too severe please, I don't think I'll make it to America when you're done with me."  
He snuck a peak at Daichi, pretending to be engrossed in his meal. He saw one corner of his mouth lift up before covering it with his cup.  
"I can only hope that you and I remain friends, even though I took advantage of that bond. It may be too much to ask, but I also hope to regain your trust. It's too soon for me to assume that you forgive me but I won't stop assaulting you in the little time I have. I'm really sorry, my apology is kinda messed up but it will never happen again Daichi, I swear!"   
Tetsu remained in a right angle over the table, his breath fogging up the glass tabletop, waiting for a reply.  
What he got was a heavy hand cuffing the back of his head, followed with an equally heavy sigh.  
He must have an inner masochist to be grateful for all the hits he's received so far. Well, whatever. It was better than being despised or, worse, being treated as though he didn't exist.  
"I'm

sorry to have interrupted your meal. I'll come back another day." He cleared his throat, forcing himself not to cry, cursing inwardly as a wayward tear dropped unto the table before he straightened himself.  
Daichi grabbed Tetsu's shirt front and pulled him until they were both leaning over the table. Daichi was expressionless until he spoke.

"You promise?" His eyes were deep. So deep. Tetsu could almost hear the dangerous threat underlying the pleading tone.   
Daichi fisted a hand through Tetsu's hair, twisting the short locks in a tight hold as if to keep the other man's attention in place.  
The pain from his stinging scalp barely registered as Tetsu nodded and lifted a hand, crooking his pinky finger between them.  
Daichi took a moment longer, studying the other man's gaze, before sighing resignedly and hooking his pinky with Tetsu's. 

Tetsu beamed so brightly in relief, it brought a lighter note to the previously grim atmosphere. It was like lighting up a Christmas tree for the first time during the season.  
Daichi couldn't help but give a a small reluctant nod in return.   
It really was hard to stay mad at this idiot. No wonder he and Suga get along so well. They're actually a bit similar. 

"Did Suga tell you come here?" Daichi released Tetsu and sat back down to his meal.  
"Ummm ... He actually told that you knew everything, every single thing that happened. And he also said that now might not be a good time to see you because you'll probably be grouchy at this time." Tetsu fidgeted with the handle of his mug. He was nervous that Daichi might get angry again.   
"I actually thought it was perfect to catch you when you're not in the mood. I know that when you're not in the mood, you'll be taking out extra steam on me, and boy that was more than extra. I was hoping that you would probably feel guilty about it a little and it would lead to you forgiving me somehow. It worked out right?" Tetsu smiled and hurried with more explanations when Daichi expression grew darker.  
"I really am sorry Daichi. I really don't like what I did. I won't blame it on the alcohol. I was just being a foolish ass. I never meant to break the two of you up. I was content to suffer in silence but I also wanted to confess to Suga in hopes of starting fresh when I leave. To me, you're as important as Suga and it's been that way ever since I gave up on hoping to be with him. I would never want to see you two apart. Even if I were to benefit from it."

Tetsu took a deep breath. He's not the chatty type and he usually gets straight to the point. Having Daichi stare at him with a frown on his face was nerve-wracking. The ambulance should have been on stand by earlier but now, he thinks a priest would do. He doesn't know how to bare himself open wide enough to let the other man see how torn apart he was from his stupidity and broken heart. He needed to show him that he was sincere. He needed to believe that Daichi understood him somehow.

Seeing Daichi's features transform slowly into a grin then into a laugh had him confused for a moment.   
Daichi leaned back into his chair, deep rumbling laughter echoing throughout the kitchen . It was weird. Here he was trying to apologize and Daichi was laughing at him.   
Tetsu puffed out his cheeks and pouted. Well at least he wasn't throwing any fists at him.  
It's only eight o' clock in the morning and he already felt emotionally tired.

"I'm glad we could talk Daichi. My flight's next Monday so I hope we can get together before then. And I'll treat you to lunch as well. How about tomorrow? Will you have time?"  
Daichi nodded, still chuckling.  
"Well then. I'm off to tie up some loose ends." Tetsu stood and walked around the table to deposit his cup into the sink. He surprised Daichi by hugging him before leaving, yelling "Later!" on his way out.

Daichi smiled to himself. Yes he and Suga were definitely alike in some sense.

They would never have worked out anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. gift shopping

 

"So what do you plan to do for Christmas? Other than H stuff of course.." Bokuto said in a volume that was nowhere near enough to a whisper for Suga's liking. "You guys should totally come with me! When it comes to parties, Kubro can outdo anyone!"

 

Bokuto shifted closer to Suga as they made their way through the throng of shoppers walking in all directions through the mall. He was a bit loud and passersby looked curiously, if not disapprovingly, towards them.

 

"Please remember that we're in public Bokuto. Don't say anything too embarrassing or else I'll leave you to find your own gift."

It was only the second half of November but Bokuto had waited for him after class and begged Suga to go with him on a Christmas shopping expedition. He claimed to have gone on their his previous free day with Kuroo and ended up wasting time and money with no progress on picking out a perfect gift which was supposed to include a chain necklace, a card, and another item. Suga was flattered that Bokuto had come to him for advice on choosing a gift for Akaashi. It was also a good opportunity to pick out his gifts for the others. The only thing that worried him was whether he would be of any help in choosing an appropriate gift. Bokuto is known to pick out embarrassing presents but, depending on the recipient, it usually works out in the end.

 

Example A: Suga's present

A couple months ago, on his birthday, Bokuto was late to his dinner party. He was the last one to arrive, announcing his arrival with a booming voice.

 

_"Hey hey hey!!! Where's the pretty birthday boy?! Sugaaaa!!!!" Bokuto pointed across the private room reserved for the occasion. He shuffled around the table while singing "Happy Birthday Sugaaaa!". (Shuffled meaning clumsily two-stepping and bumping into Hayato as well as the table)_

 

_When he finally reached him, Bokuto threw himself at Suga and embraced him in a crushing hug, forcing the birthday boy into a backwards tilt and nearly crashing into the floor. Daichi reached an arm out to prevent a possible mild concussion for Suga and a painful face planting for Bokuto. Leveling them back up, he waited until Bokuto faced him with a grateful grin before flicking the spot between his brows with a finger._

_Bokuto pouted for one second before breaking out another unaffected smile and tossing a box unto Daichi's lap._

 

_"Here. Why don't you unwrap your lover's gift for him, Sawamura Daichi?" The slight slur in his words and alcohol on his breath indicated that Bokuto had been drinking before he arrived. Suga crinkled his nose, pushing Bokuto off of him. Bokuto clung to him still, while placing his order through the touch screen menu._

 

_"You're late. And you really didn't have to get me anyth-......" Suga's words drifted off when he caught sight of the object Daichi had placed before him on the table._

 

_The box was a beautiful purple shade with contrasting colors swirled here and there. The designs on it wasn't flashy or anything but what stood out was the label._

_Gold cursive letterings that was hard to read from a few feet away but to a regular consumer, it was easily recognizable even from across a street. It was a notable brand name amongst the sex toy industry and Suga was very familiar with it._

_Judging from the sudden silence around the table, it was familiar to them too._

_If the brand name wasn't enough to give it away, the words below it couldn't have made it any more obvious._

 

_REMOTE PLAY AND CONTROL DERRIÈRE PLUG_

 

_In a very bold and very clear letters._

 

_Daichi turned the box, confused brows knitting together as he examined what had Suga looking so shocked. He turned it a few times until the front faced him. He froze still, a deep dark flush creeping over his neck, his cheeks, until the very tips of his ears were blushing beet red. His hands were poised on either sides as if undecided what to do with the box he had automatically set in plain sight of everyone at the table. Rambunctious catcalls and whistles broke the short silence, making Daichi turn an even darker shade._

 

_"If you're not gonna do it, then give it to Suga to unwrap it. Hurry up, it's his present!" Bokuto was grinning excitedly, reaching over and sliding the box over in front of Suga._

_Daichi tried hide his embarrassment behind his beer, gulping it like a fish. He slammed his empty can down and reached for another. Kuroo said something to him in a low voice, which made Daichi's widened eyes narrow in annoyance._

 

_"Go on Suga! I promise you'll like it!" Bokuto grinned mischievously as if the contents weren't a secret._

 

_"Uhhh..." Suga glanced at Daichi, who was glaring at the hysterically laughing Kuroo. Suga turned and smiled at Bokuto, a little embarrassed himself but tipsy enough to not care as much._

 

_"Oh I know I'm gonna love it...Daichi too." Daichi choked on his drink at this. "Thank you so much."_

 

_"You're welcome." Bokuto brightened up and pushed the box into Suga's hands. "Now open it Suga. You're gonna flip when you see what's inside."_

_Kuroo was smacking Daichi's back with unnecessary force as he let out a fit of strangled coughs._

_Tetsu and Hayato tried to keep their laughter under control._

 

_"It's guaranteed to blow your mind. Oikawa actually recommended it to me. Go on." Bokuto's brows wiggled as he elbowed Suga in the side._

 

_"I'll open it later. Here have a drink." Suga tried to shift the other man's attention away from the unopened gift._

_Alcohol and Bokuto usually stirred things up. Add Kuroo in to the mix and it would be pretty hectic from the start._

 

_"Open! Open! Open! Open!" Kuroo was chanting, pumping his fist in the air while pounding Daichi's back after every other chant._

 

_"But Sugaaa..." Bokuto impatiently whined and pushed the box closer to Suga._

_Daichi blocked Kuroo from giving him another bone-rattling slap on the back and turned wide pleading eyes to Suga._

 

_"But I wouldn't want to it get dirty..." Suga smiled sweetly, placing the box on the table behind him, atop the other gifts he received._

_"...Yet." Suga couldn't resist. The sight of his blushing boyfriend nervously gulping down his drink stirred something wicked in him._

 

_No. Not yet. Suga thought as he giggled at the way Daichi moved closer to him, sitting in front of the box to block it from view. Probably hoping that having it out of sight would have it out of mind as well._

_So not gonna happen..._

 

_"Bro, you're a complete clown! Did you not use wrapping paper on purpose?" Kuroo raised his glass in acknowledgment, as well as his brows when Bokuto frowned in confusion at the question._

 

_"Or at least a bag?" Tetsu quipped, flushed from the topic at hand and his fifth beer so far._

 

_"And you walked all the way here with that in your arms?!" Hayato asked disbelievingly._

 

 

_"What are you talking about? The item is already wrapped in a nice box. And of course I walked here wi-" Bokuto paused, noticing the label for the first time._

_"Aaahhhh! No way! My surprise is ruined." Bokuto turned apologetic eyes towards Suga "I didn't see the label. Dammit, I should've just left it in the bag instead of tossing it away. And no wonder the hostess outside was looking at me weirdly. Gah!"_

_His head fell, bumping against the table top, groaning his frustration._

 

_"Well, you did surprise me a little." Suga chuckled, patting the crestfallen man on his shoulder._

_Everybody else excluding Daichi laughed uproariously._

 

_"Bro! My gift goes perfectly with yours!" Kuroo leaned over the table, shoving Daichi aside and reaching for the box he brought earlier._

 

_"No way! Whaddya bring?"_

 

_"What else could be perfect other tha-...Hey!" Daichi snatched away the fabric Kuroo was lifting up. He shoved it back in the box and tossed it behind him._

_Tetsu and Hayato chuckled at the indignant look on Kuroo's face._

_"Well, it's small, black and lacy. Expensive too." Kuroo slanted his brows at Daichi. "There's actually two sets but I think Daichi doesn't want to show it. I'll make sure to get something similar for your birthday Daichi too."_

 

_"Wh-w..I don't wanna see you or Bokuto on my birthday!" Daichi shoved Kuroo hard enough to have him bumping into Tetsu. He then gave a murderous glare to Bokuto, who stiffened at first. He smiled instantly and stuck his tongue out, thinking Daichi couldn't retaliate with Suga between them._

 

_At that moment, Suga leaned back and picked up the discarded gift, setting it straight amongst the others. There was one from each of them, including the ones from the friends that left earlier. Struggling to place Kuroo's opened box besides the other presents, he didn't notice the going-ons between Daichi and Bokuto behind him. All he heard was muffled yells and scuffling but he didn't bother to turn, contemplating which gift he should use for Daichi first : Bokuto's or Kuroo's. When he sat back up, he saw that Bokuto's hair was not it's usual style. The spikes were limp and pointed everywhere. Hayato was busily trying to gather them all up in one spike atop his head. There was a piece of sashimi on his now wrinkled and somewhat stretched out shirt. He looked like a roughed up owl._

 

_Kuroo was head locked under Tetsu's arm and wincing while Tetsu was giving him a noogie, a bottle of unopened beer was inserted into his jeans and only the neck was peaking out. Why the bottle was there, Suga didn't want to know._

 

_"Redo!" Bokuto bounded up so quickly, he had to steady himself with a palm atop Hayato's head. "I'll get you another present. And this time I'll wrap it myself, even if they wrap it too! This time it will be perfect!"_

_"It's okay Bokuto, I'm satisfied with this present though." Suga hadn't meant it in that sense yet it spurred another round of raucous laughter and a dying groan from Daichi._

 

_"You will! It comes with a  remote control designed like a pen so that you can use outdoors discreetly. You can even control it with your phone! You just gotta download the app and sync it to the toy. The saleslady told me that you can control from 20 feet away! 20 feet!!! And there's like so many settings and patterns of vibr-..mmmffh!"_

 

_"I want to find out myself ok? Let's leave it at that." Suga had clamped a hand over Bokuto's mouth to keep him from spilling the rest. And also to preserve his mortified boyfriend._

 

_That week, Daichi and Suga explored the many features of Bokuto's present, both silently praising their weird friend._

 

 

 

 

Suga sighed inwardly. Let's hope that Bokuto is willing to think outside of the bedroom for this gift.

This was for Akaashi. The one Bokuto has been aiming to please since high school.

Bokuto has known him for a long time so he would definitely pick a great gift. And Akaashi will be sure to love whatever Bokuto gave him because they're really close.

Hopefully, thought Suga.

 

 

"Suga what about there?!" Bokuto pointed to a shop, walking towards it's entrance and hurrying Suga along.

He didn't get a closer look at the store front, all he could catch were some mannequins on the display windows that were tattooed, wearing grungy jeans, and dark tops. Surrounded by stuffed toys, small figurines and a beach background. It looked like a display that thrown messily together last minute but seemed to matched well.

He followed Bokuto into the store and was taken aback by the variety of items in the shop. 

At first glance he thought it was a pawn store but it was so much more. There were old records on display behind the counter, some lanterns suspended from the ceiling, posters ranging from 80's rock bands to modern day pop star idols, some conversational pieces like a colorful twisted vase, black sand hourglasses and other stuffs. What caught Suga's eye was a large, brown leather chest at the end of the check-out counter. It was open, a bamboo rack fitted under the lid as well as a small one standing inside it. On the racks hung a myriad of jewelry and accessories, colorful stones, shiny metals, some with various fabric materials and others with leather. It was unorganized and scattered yet beautiful to look at. The pieces weren't what you would call today's fashion, they had a unique sense to them.  Most of them were probably hand-made on a whim since most places wouldn't have glass bottle pendants or cellphone earrings. 

 

"What about this one?" The voice next to him startled him and he saw Bokuto pointing to a necklace dangling from the side of the rack. It was a silver Singapore style chain, about 18" to 20".  It was thin and seems delicate. But that wasn't all Bokuto was referring to. He was holding a pendant in his open palm and draping the chain across his fingers, comparing their compatibility. The pendant was a silver feather with an opening at the stem to let the chain go through. There were detailed lines and breaks to give the feather texture, as well as the way the metal curved as if the feather was in the act of falling. Something white glinted on the tip of the feather and Suga leaned forward to get a closer inspection. It was a small stone. A diamond? Some kind of crystal? It rested above the tip of the feather, held in place with silver prongs. He couldn't make out the shape at this distance. 

 

"It's really pretty Bokuto. Hold on...Is this real?!" Suga looked disbelievingly at the pendant. It was a pear cut diamond, .25 carat at the least. Suga didn't know that much about precious stones, other than what most people knew. 

 

"Y-yeah. Too much?" Pink hues colored across Bokuto's cheeks. "I have a matching pendant too but I wanna wear it when I give this to Akaashi."

Suga whistled and Bokuto flushed even darker. For sure Akaashi will love it. This was almost like an engagement gift, not that they were dating....yet. (Good luck Bokuto!)

 

"Is everything all right?  Do you need help finding something?" A female clerk stood beside them smiling brightly. She glanced at the chain and pendant in Bokuto's hand. "Sir, may I ask you to refrain from touching our jewelry. If you would like a better look, please ask for my assistance."

 

The clerk gestured to a sign that was posted below the rack. DO NOT TOUCH!!!!!

 

Bokuto let the chain go and put the pendant in a small fabric pouch. After securing the bag, Suga punched him in the shoulder and they both bowed their heads, apologizing for their mistake.

The clerk laughed and unhooked the silver from it's place in the rack.

 

"It's fine. This happens often. I did the same thing too before I started working here. You're lucky though it wasn't the owner that saw you. He's a real grouch."

The clerk smiled and pointed to her name tag. "I'm Risa. May I see the pendant?"

 

Bokuto took the pendant back out and handed it to her.

"Oh my! This is a beautiful piece! Hmm...yes it will go very well with this chain. None of these are plated or faux by the way. Our accessories are all real deal. Surprisingly, many of our customers have very sensitive skin and are particular with the sources of our products. If you'd like, I have an album for each item with a complete breakdown of the materials used in making them. Would you like to see it?"

 

"Uh no that's okay. The recipient doesn't have any allergies so it's fine."

 

"May I ask if this is for a significant other?" Suga noticed the hopeful glint in the clerk's eyes.

 

"Yes. Very significant." Bokuto flipped the pendant on the woman's palm and revealed a character on the backside. It looked like Keiji's name but Suga could have been mistaken.

 

"I see." Bokuto was oblivious to the tinge of disappointment in the woman's words. "Well I'm sure the person receiving this will love it. If you'd like, I can hold on to this chain and wrap it for you while you look around."

 

The two said their thanks and walked around for a few minutes.

 

"Shouldn't we get something for Tetsu too? Like a parting gift?" Bokuto held up a leather jacket that had zippers everywhere.

 

"Daichi and I already picked something out a few weeks ago."

 

"What?! Aren't we a team? A circle of friends? We're supposed to all give him a gift together!"

 

"Well we can pick something out and have Hayato and Kuroo approve it. Then we can just add it to our gift to Tetsu."

Bokuto was appeased by this for a moment.

"So what should we get him? I don't think the items in this store suits him that much."

 

"Hmmm...I'm sure he'll be lonely when he gets there so what about a toy? Or a DVD?" It would be awkward for that sort of gift to be from either Suga or Daichi but the seriousness in Bokuto's face and the fact that he brought up another toy for a present made him laugh. Perhaps Akaashi was the only one who received normal presents.

 

* * *

 

"Bokuto please get out of there. You're worrying the mothers of those children."

 

Suga slurped on his drink, ignoring the stares from the older women around the indoor playground. It was times like where Suga wished his boyfriend was around to keep their friends in line. It's not that Suga wasn't capable of keeping Bokuto out of trouble. He just couldn't help that small twinge of guilt that pierces his heart every time he has to give a firm "NO" or when his frustration shows. Daichi had no problem getting physical when it came to Bokuto, or anyone else for that matter. Suga, though, can't bring himself to be stern enough with anyone he cares for. This time though, his patience was very near it's limits.

 

Half an hour earlier, Suga and Bokuto decided to take a break from their shopping, opting for the frozen drinks at one of the vendors in the food court. There happened to be an indoor playground next to the vendor they were lining at and it was noisy as heck. Because Bokuto said that he needed to use the toilet, Suga was left to pay for their order while waiting for him to come back. He was halfway through his mango smoothie when he heard familiar loud laughter in the direction of the crawl tubes. He moved closer, noting the mothers that were watching through a net with a disapproving frown on their face. 

As Suga expected, Bokuto came out of one of the tubes and down the slide, whooping ecstatically before diving into the ball pit. He stood and roared like some pretend monster and sent a whole bunch of plastic balls flying in all directions. The toddlers shrieked and scrambled to pile on top of the newcomer. They crawled all over him while Bokuto sank lower and lower, roars turned to pitiful dying sounds until only his hand was seen. 

 

"Oh! Suga!" Bokuto peeled off one of the kids on his back and tossed him a few feet away, resulting in more shrieking laughter. "We gotta get one of these! It'll be great for Daichi's birthday or maybe for Kuroo's!" 

 

"Look! I'm literally balls deep!" Chuckling at his pun, Bokuto continued to dive this way and that, sending more plastic balls into the air.

 

"Bokuto!!!" Suga flushed, trying not to notice the glares from the women as they called their children out of the ball pit. He stiffened in embarrassment, hands itching to throw his plastic cup at the idiotic man diving once more into the pit. He knew the day wouldn't end without Bokuto doing something outrageous or embarrassing. 

Bokuto waved at the sulking children, exiting the playground and leaving with angry parents. 

 

"We still have some time before the mall closes. Where should we go next?" 

 

"If you quit fooling around, then we can continue looking around. But if you're gonna keep doing embarrassing things, then I'll and you can come back another day with the others."

 

"Aw Sugaaaa, c'moooon..." Bokuto slumped down on a bench, ignoring the smoothie set down next to him. Even his spiky hair seemed down. "I was just having a little fun. Are you that angry?"

His large droopy eyes didn't seem that remorseful at all but Suga still felt bad for his mild scolding.

 

"No." Suga sighed as he plopped down next to him. "Finish your smoothie and we'll go check out that store with the cosplaying outfit on display."

 

"You really think we'll find something for Tetsu in there?" 

 

"Well no, but...maybe you might want to look inside."

 

Bokuto beamed, slurping down his drink as quickly as he could, pausing only for the occasional brain freeze. Suga waited patiently, making a chat group that excluded Tetsu and sending them pics of Bokuto's anguished face as he suffered another brain freeze.

 

They spent the next few hours going to different stores, searching for a farewell gift for Tetsu while snapping photos and sending it to the group.

 

Keiji'sMan: *sends photo

ThaPurrge: Whoa that's ugly

ThaPurrge: Only the brave will wear that shirt

Keiji'sMan: Right? It would be great cuz Tetsu won't use it and it'll stay new 4ever!

High-Yato: You're logic behind gift giving is completely ugly

ThaPurrge: What about matching briefs? Get briefs 2go with the shirt

Keiji'sMan: I'll check

Keiji'sMan: Suga shot down the gift༼☯﹏☯༽

High-Yato: Thank goodness

High-Yato: What about a book(s)

ThaPurrge: Nah. We can send those 2 him. We need sumthin that'll make him go "Aaah, Why am I friends with them?"

Sweetpuffs: Kuroo I think it should be sumthin that will leave him w/fondness instead

ThaPurrge: Fondly go "Aaah, Why am i friends with them?"

High-Yato: Ass

Sweetpuffs: Next shop

ThaPurrge: Wait! Get me that shirt!

Keiji'sMan: Dnt worry bro. I bought one for u and myself

ThaPurrge: You're the man! Pay u l8r

High-Yato: Srsly?...u called it ugly Kuroo

ThaPurrge: U know what else is ugly?

High-Yato: I know where u live, remember that

ThaPurrge: Oho? 

Keiji'sMan: Ohoho?

High-Yato: Ugh...here we go

Sweetpuffs: Please give us a schedule of days when u'll be wearing it

Keiji'sMan: Y?

Sweetpuffs: So that we can avoid u guys

ThaPurrge: Cold ( ￣＾￣)

High-Yato: lmao

High-Yato: I approve that bath set

ThaPurrge: He's a freaking guy, and a top

Sweetpuffs: ...

High-Yato: ...

Keiji'sMan: Wait how did u know he's a top?

High-Yato: Guys use bath salts 2 y'know

Keiji'sMan: @ThaPurrge ?????

Rumblgong: Sorry just finished testing

Rumblgong: I take it that my role is tie-breaker...?

Sweetpuffs: Rumblgong?

Hgih-Yato: (￣^￣)ゞ 

ThaPurrge: Took u long enough man

SimplySolid: Kuroo I'm never lending u my phone again!

SimplySolid: What does Rumblgong even mean?

ThaPurrge: Ask Suga..ಠ‿↼

Sweetpuffs: Pls dnt

SimplySolid: Okaaay

SimplySolid: Guys y dnt we all take a photo together and fill an album with some pictures instead

High-Yato: hmmm now that's memorable

ThaPurrge: For a wedding gift or something

Keiji'sMan: Bro answer my question

Sweetpuffs: That sounds like a great idea! We could make it like a scrapbook with old photos from the cafe!

ThaPurrge: C'mon that's like a high schoolers gift to her best friend

SimplySolid: What would you suggest Kuroo? 

ThaPurrge: An autographed photo of his favorite basketball player

Sweetpuffs: Sumthin that we can get from this mall 

ThaPurrge: Tickets to his favorite basketball team game

Sweetpuffs: Or in this country at the very least

Keiji'sMan: *sends photo

SimplySolid: Absolutely NOT

High-Yato: ??? 

Keiji'sMan: Y not?

ThaPurrge: Send more

Keiji'sMan: *sends photo

Keiji'sMan: *sends photo

Keiji'sMan: *sends photo

Keiji'sMan: *sends photo

Keiji'sMan: *sends photo

SimplySolid: Enough already! SUGA!

ThaPurrge: ROFL!!! Wtf bro

High-Yato: Bokuto, u really need to get laid soon

High-Yato: At least by one of those toys you posed with

Sweetpuffs: Ok I got him out of that store

Keiji'sMan: U gotta admit I was pretty hot

Keiji'sMan: Still waiting bro

ThaPurrge: Dude wish I was there to see the clerk's face

Sweetpuffs: So embarrassing

Sweetpuffs: And I didn't know there was an adult toy shop in the mall!          

SimplySolid: Can we pls get back to business?

Keiji'sMan: *sends photo

SimplySolid: ...

High-Yato: Expensive

ThaPurrge: That works

SimplySolid: How much?

Keiji'sMan: $460

High-Yato:(ʘᗩʘ’)

SimplySolid: Maybe something below $400

ThaPurrge: Like a lens or something

ThaPurrge: Accessories for his camera

Sweetpuffs: It's on sale!!!

Sweetpuffs: 30% off

ThaPurrge: That's not really a sale

SimplySolid: But it's doable

SimplySolid: What else they got

Sweetpuffs: *sends photo

Keiji'sMan: *sends photo

Sweetpuffs: *sends photo

High-Yato: I like the album

SimplySolid: Lens

ThaPurrge: Lens

Sweetpuffs: Total will amount to $200+

SimplySolid: Card Suga, I'm with Kuroo rn, I'll collect his share

ThaPurrge: It's like u dnt even trust me

High-Yato: We dnt

ThaPurrge: I swear Hayato your attitude is just like a kouhai i know

Sweetpuffs: lol salty?

ThaPurrge: Exactly                                                                   

Keiji'sMan: Bro

Keiji'sMan: Im texting Kenma rn

ThaPurrge: OMYGOD!!! pm me!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only used the name "tetsu" from knb cuz i loved it and the character as well but i didn't have him in mind when i wrote this,  
> but as the story goes on, i began to envision the same person..so do i add KNB tag?


End file.
